Another Christmas
by saye0036
Summary: Continuation of the story 'Hidden Gifts' Twelve months have past since the Christmas party where James Bond was her bodyguard and confessed his love for M. M's husband Nigel was kidnapped by Chester King in an attempt to gain her attention for a joint mission. Crossover with the Kingsman Secret Service. Arthur and Galahad ask M for assistance on a mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Another Christmas**

 **Continuation my story Hidden Gifts**

Note: Twelve months have past since the Christmas party where James Bond was her bodyguard and Nigel was kidnapped by Chester King.

* * *

The snow created a vacuum of silence and it was fitting in perfectly with her mood. M stood looking at the cold stone now affixed to the ground where her love laid in his eternal slumber. It would be Christmas time and the first one since his passing.

The emptiness and cold silence was appropriate for the void in her hart that Nigel Mansfield had left behind. Her son Ryan stood to one side of her and Judi to the other, silent in reflection. Their companionship was but a bitter reminder of what she had lost and what she had given up in her time as head of MI6.

It had always amazed M, how things could change in just an instant. Nigel's heart attack had done that. It just seemed surreal that it happened to her this time and not one of the marks she sent her agents after. None of that mattered to her more than the fact that the man she loved resided in the cold ground.

The children had insisted on the marker. The stone engraved with his name. "Nigel Edward Mansfield." M whispered as if remembering the first time he said it to her. He had such a handsome and kind face. Tall with warm chestnut curls and that always seemed to be reflected in his eyes. Those warm Hazel eyes that Ryan had inherited, as well as his looks. The children were a match set to the parents who had made them from their love.

A love that had been tried and tested. Years and years of professional stresses and absenteeism, that made her feel guilty remorse and her children bitter disappointment. Regret is unprofessional. M had always believed this in her professional life, and yet in her personal life it was entirely a different issue.

Ryan put his arm around her shoulder. M came out of her doldrums when someone cleared his throat behind them.

The three of them turned to see Chester King standing in the snow with a bouquet of flowers.

"I am sorry to intrude Olivia, Ryan, Judith. I so sorry that I missed the service. I've been out of county on and off for two months. Please accept these for yourself, or my dear friend Nigel's grave.

Chester King moved forward looking directly at Olivia while handing the flowers to Judy. He grasped her hands in his and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"We need to talk." King whispered in her ear.

"Thank you for coming at all Chester. How did you know where we were?" M asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I popped by the flat thinking you may be home, as it is a weekend. I came directly from the airport." Chester gestured back towards the driver standing outside the car waiting for his return. It was behind the one M had arrived in with her children.

There were men in the peripheral that had earpieces in and standing guard but not too close that her children made any remarks.

He must have called the office and Moneypenny told him. M would have to lecture Moneypenny about allowing Chester King to flirt out information about her whereabouts.

"Come with us Chester, we are about to go to Murano, Judi loves Italian."

"I would be honoured."

"Ryan, Judi you will go with my driver. Chester and I need to speak of something."

Judi frowned. "Fine mother, Chester it will be a wonderful diversion having you with us. We often need a buffer to stop the arguing."

Chester smiled, as he realised much of that was the truth. Chester guided M into the back of his car and told the driver the restaurant.

Once the two of them settled M began the questions. "What do you mean by tracking me down like that Chester? I've had a tough enough time with the children asking about the private medical facility I had Nigel rushed too after his heart attack."

"You were there?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry dear."

"Why because I actually witnessed the death of my husband and for once was not sitting at a desk?"

"Yes, well it sounds bad but it is often better to be spared the memory of witnessing someone you love die."

"I know, but I think I need and deserve the memory. I think seeing it made me face my greatest fear and that can only make me stronger in the long run."

"Yes that is true. The reason I needrd to speak with you is because I need help. I told you, last year that I was working on something that may require your assistance. And possibly one of your agent's. I wanted Bond but perhaps it is best you don't use him for this."

"Why not?"

"Olivia that man is in love with you, I could see it last year at the University Christmas party. And here we are a year later and I bet nothing has changed. I'm still just as smitten with you as years ago, so how could he not be?"

"Enough Arthur. What is this mission and in what capacity do you need me and my agent?"

"I need you to marry me."

"What!"

"I need a wife to play a role and I thought you could bring Bond as your son, but I don't think that is wise so maybe 005. Stuart Thomas or another perhaps?"

"Before you choose one of my men and drag me to the alter for marriage what is this mission and why me?"

"I'm going to steal painting."

"You're what!"

"Picasso's La Pastorale it was taken May 2010 from Paris and I know where it is. Unfortunately it is in the hands of a wealthy Russian that I have business dealings with. I cannot make it seem like I am involved and I need a distraction. I know you speak fluent Russian and you will be an excellent distraction as Harry Hart and one of your agent's takes the paintings and gets it out of the country."

"How on the earth does me acting as your wife make enough of a distraction to allow for that?"

"The Russian in question is Anton Sokolov."

"Anton...what in bloody hell is he doing still alive!"

"I thought you would be intrigued by that."

"I would have sent Bond to kill him long ago if I had known he lived. What name is he using?"

"None of his aliases but it is my hope that him seeing my gorgeous bride Olivia, he will be knocked off guard enough to ignore the fact our sons are stealing the painting back."

"Anton will not remember me. I only met him for a short time during questioning after observing him and his brother Alexi to make sure that they were not saying anything of importance in Russian while they were detained for questioning."

"Yes but in that time...I think Agent Gregory Fleming said that Anton was, and I quote: 'So shocked by my young assistant's looks that he could barely concentrate.' He called you ангел which if I'm not mistaken means angel."

M looked down at her feet and blushed at the memory from long ago. "His brother explained that it was because I resembled his wife who died in childbirth. Nothing more that a coincidence and I don't think he will even remember me let alone as old as we are now. He went on to murder and destroy women and children in his attacks in Eastern Europe. I think they then named him the butcher of Belgrade, both him and his brother were evil men. How on earth is he still alive?"

"I was introduced a year and a half ago, looking for art and collectables. Portraying myself as a wealthy man who cared nothing for legalities. I shared a few drinks with him and he slipped his real name and boasted of his art and the thefts."

"We had thought that the CIA had taken care of him long ago."

"He and his brother deal with antiquities and stolen art. They have connections in the underground in Turkey and moved much of the missing antiquities from Baghdad."

"You want to bring him down or just liberate that one piece of work?"

"That is the proof I need to assemble a team to take down the network. I have a team looking at the connections in Turkey as we speak but if you and I can knock him off guard…"

"How do we get out after?"

"The theft will occur after you and I leave on the Orient Express in Vienna where he is living. We will just pop in for a visit before we go. He invited me the last time I saw him and I told him I would be coming to Europe on holiday with my wife next and he insisted that you come for dinner also."

"So now you have to come up with a wife. You said last year that there was as job that you wanted my help with, you waited a year?"

"Yes, I have been creating a profile with the help of Merlin. You and I have been married 10 years. Your agent will be your son and Harry will be mine and they are there to escort us to the train for our anniversary."

"This is a weak premiss. How do you expect this to work?"

Chester pulled a book from the pocket on the back of the driver's seat and handed her a photo album. M opened it to show carefully crafted pictures of the two of them from the 1960s to last years Christmas party and them dancing.

"How will this be explained? Images of us when we were young and we only got married 10 years ago?"

"Nigel my dear. One of the three of us from back then...your first husband. It is always better to remain close to the truth in some matters."

M's eyebrows rose. "Yes, of course it is." They pulled up to the restaurant and Chester held the door for her. "What are we to tell my real children?"

"I have asked you out. Tactless, yes I know but it is not worth waiting around at our time of life. I will say that you declined and we will laugh about it."

"Why tell them anything at all?"

"Because my dear, I am laying the groundwork to ask you out for real and I want them to begin thinking of me in fondly. That way your children will eventually accept me as step-father. I insist on paying for the meal also. That coupled with enough wine should smooth any admonishments and bitterness."

"Chester! You will do no such thing!"

"Why my dear? Are you currently involved?"

"No...I'm recently widowed as you well know!"

"You and Bond?"

"What!"

"He is not your lover?"

"My god! What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Bond did, just by the way he was watching you dance at that Christmas party last year my dear."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The time between Christmas and New Years was always like living in slower less hectic world. A time where the government basically shut down, all but MI6 unfortunately. The quiet allowed M to get a great deal of paperwork done and even begin planning projects for the new year.

M sat in her office reading reports from the section heads around the world. The phone rang and she answered after seeing C. King displayed on the indicator. Not to mention the fact that only she and Tanner were in the office today and he was getting lunch.

"Chester, I thought we were done going over the particulars?"

" _I was just wondering if you would like to go out for dinner with me this evening?"_

"We went out for dinner Christmas eve or don't you remember shocking my children silent? Telling them that you've had a crush on me for years and that you plan on marrying me. And my don't we move fast considering I've only been a widow for six and a half weeks now. I had a ear full from the both of them and it wasn't nice."

 _"Well the time table on the mission has been moved up. Merlin has our tickets for New Year's Eve aboard the Orient Express so we will need to leave tomorrow to make sure the ruse is set. As for your children, I was really just laying the groundwork for eventual acceptance now that the initial shock has worn off."_

"All the groundwork in the world will not do you any good if I still say no Chester. It's Boxing Day, I can't expect Tanner to cover for so long and there is the PM to notify. I don't even think 007 is back in country yet and yes I think he is the only real choice for this mission. Unlike us, most people consider this a holiday Chester King."

" _Bond eh? That will mean trouble for me."_

"What do you mean by that?"

" _It is best not to have the main competition around when trying to woo a lady. Not one that good looking either."_

M had to stifle a laugh but the giggle erupted anyway. "He is the only one that knows of you, the Kingsman organization and what not to say. Not to mention the fact that he is my best agent and able to get into room without much trouble no matter the reason."

" _I can imagine that agent able to talk himself into almost anywhere and that's what worries me."_

M sighed knowing that there would be no way to discourage him on this and after looking at her computer she knew all of these arguments were mute anyway.

"Pick me up at the office around 5 and we will get this over with. I can't believe you went over my head on this on King. I've just received the email from the Prime Minister, unless your Merlin hacked the PM's account?"

" _No darling, Merlin did not. The Prime Minister is merely intrigued with the images I managed of Sokolov's estate outside Vienna."_

"I'll bet he was. He wants to look a hero that one. The thought of returning any of the artifacts that the Americans allowed slip away from Iraq during the invasion will give him a boost for the election next year."

" _We are at the whim of political animals sometimes my dear."_

"Me more than you, as I have effectively been ordered to acquiesce on this foolish plan of yours."

" _I will pick you up shortly my dear and I have your documentation from Merlin."_

* * *

Bond drove towards base just back from Portugal. Tanner asked for him to come in and it was almost time for him to leave the office. "Will M be in?"

" _No, M is off on a dinner date with an old friend."_

"A date? What old friend?" James asked, his grip tightening on the steering wheel as his jaw involuntarily tensed.

Bond had not been able to convince M that he was doing anything more than trying his hand at seducing his boss last year. She had genuinely been shocked by the confession. Bond's protests hopefully made her begin to think of him as a romantic partner for the future. Bond knew that he was being forced into playing the long game with her. He was still convinced that it would be all the sweeter for the chase.

Since last year's confession M had sadly become a widow. Too bad really. Nigel was a terrific gentleman and it hurt her a great deal when he passed away. Bond hated to see her grieving for him and hated himself even more for being happy that M was no longer married. To be brutally honest it was one less obstacle for him to hurdle. Bond was a realist and Nigel was nice but he was also a major brick wall between Bond and where he wanted to be in that frustrating woman's life.

M remained cool and aloof to him after his confession of love but she kept the necklace and Bond considered that a good sign. Every once in awhile Bond would catch her looking at him a bit too long or in a quizzical way that gave him hope. This all made him seem like an absolute cad but he deserves a chance to prove himself worthy for one that he thinks is beyond reach. M was more than worthy of some excitement and passion in her life again and Bond believes he could provider her in abundance, over and over again.

M naturally didn't believe his interest was genuine and Bond understood that. Sometimes he didn't believe it himself, until he was with her again. No matter how long he was gone on mission, seducing women and killing who needed to die, the second he returned he wanted to go to her.

The draw of her, in the same city was so much that he broke into her flat on occasion. She never knew, he had kept to the downstairs looking at photos, books, music, whatever was lying around. Anything M may have chosen and had touched. He had it bad and was concerned that he was developing horrific stalker tendencies, yet he would never cross the line he did last year under the mistletoe. He would leave it up to M to accept him when she was ready.

Christ he hoped that she would be ready soon, because his desire for her was not easing with time like she tried to convince them that it would. M never figured out that he was still dropping in, or at least didn't call him on it and he didn't want her too.

Bond would remain in the shadows watching her, working for her and protecting her. Eventually he would leave her flat to walk the streets, or head to a pub and watch the people walk by. He observed many older women that may be around M's age. Some with grandchildren and soft smiles, some harsher and well worn. It wasn't that Bond had an attraction to older women, it was her he was attracted too.

Everything about her set him afire.

Now that M was widowed he was supportive, without being overwhelming, but he could think of someone else who may be less inclined to be so.

Chester King. He would be the one she was out with and this mission he had been suddenly called back to be a part of is his doing. He said he needed help a year ago and now he had come to collect on that.

The timing was suspicious considering M had only been widowed a month and King was not present at the funeral.

Bond met with Tanner and confirmed that M was with King. Without guard. Apparently these Kingsman...the organization that King founded privately to do MI6 like tasks without the government oversight, was good enough protection for her.

Not bloody likely.

Bond drove to the restaurant where they were eating and sat in his car outside. He use some spyglasses and saw them alone in the back corner but not clear enough. He called Q and asked for footage, a direct feed from inside the establishment. Q sent it directly to his mobile.

Bond uncomfortably watched as M talked animatedly with Chester. And King pressed his advantage sitting as close as he could to her and they looked over a file together. Occasionally M would throw her head back in laughter, that looked as infectious as it likely sounded, yet he was not close enough to hear.

Chester's hand disappeared under the table cloth and M pulled away slightly and playfully swatted the man's arm.

Damn him.

King was touching her leg...bloody hell...that rat bastard...

Bond got out of the car and walked into the restaurant and purposefully made his way to the bar. He sat there and looked at the two of them, lost in his own jealousy watching M, he did not pay much attention to the bloke sitting to his right.

"You didn't really need to come 007. M is alright with Arthur and I'm here to make sure nothing happens to either of them as they go over the details of the mission."

Bond turned to glare at the posh, proper looking dark haired man. He was likely a little older than Bond was in a well tailored suit and had a tall wiry build. Not much bulk. Bond could take him but there was something that warned him that he could be more dangerous than he looked. An umbrella on a clear night? What on earth was that all about and why the hell wouldn't he just leave it in the car?

"I take it you're one of King's men?"

"I am Galahad, yes I'm a Kingsman."

"Are you to be part of this mission also?"

"Yes, you and I are to be step-brothers I believe. Arthur is proposing now."

Bond's head snapped back around to look at King attempting to put a ring on M's finger. Bond stood and walked over to their table when he saw the distressed look on M's face.

"I hardly think that's necessary King when she hasn't removed the rings from her real husband yet."

"Ah...Bond I was wondering when you would barge in to interfere, or are you here to actually contribute to the plan?" King waved over Galahad and introduced him to M and Bond as Harry Hart.

"Brothers M?" Bond asked in question as he sized up Harry again."

"Step-brothers, ones who are adept at getting places they should not be and take art they should not have." M handed Bond a file with his name on it and Arthur handed Harry his. They both opened them looking them over quickly. Images of the art collection and maps of the grounds, guards and proximity to Vienna and the forest in between.

"If we had a drop location in this forest outside the compound it would be best. We could deposit the item and go back for it later after we drop you off for your anniversary trip." Harry explained.

Bond scoffed. "Anniversary...how long have you been married M?"

"Ten years...supposedly."

"A widow and then remarried within two months...you do work fast...mother dearest."

M tilted her head and gave him a bit of what tears him up inside when she argued or dared to be even somewhat flirtatious with him. "It was all about the money I'm sure, and to keep you in those Tom Ford suits my dear layabout of a son."

Bond smirked. "Oh goody we can play disgruntled just like a real family. Who was my father? Robert King or Nigel?" His flippant remark had its desired effect, as M and King tensed. Harry Hart just looked shocked and Bond continued his prodding. "How very Hamlet-esque if the uncle became the husband Gertrude." Bond continued as the waiter brought some more wine and glasses for Harry and Bond.

"Nigel." Chester said frowning. "Will you be capable enough to do this job Bond or will the jealousy of me pretending to be her husband, get in the way of your duty?"

"As long as it is all pretend...it will be just fine with me King. As for my duty...it will be to her and her alone. I do not relish the idea of you separating from the two of us and without guard. M needs protection."

"I trained as an agent long before you were born son. I know what I'm doing. Q will supply her with a few things for her personal protection but I promise not to leave her sight."

"That will be cozy, the two of you rekindling an old flame." Bond added sarcastically. Harry sat back to listen trying to make sense of all the bickering. Bond feelings for his boss are obvious. M the mysterious leader of MI6 is recently widowed and a old friend of Arthur's. Arthur was also smitten with M but she, quite logically, only appears perturbed at the entire thing.

"Enough out of both of you! Stop your posturing. We will do this mission because the PM ordered it. You two will figure a way to make a secure drop site. Get Q to help and Chester and I will go to dinner with Anton Sokolov, distracting him while you two steal the painting and hide it, getting back in time to make it seem like you never left or got lost on his estate."

"Alright." Harry said as he looked at the map getting down to work. "The back of the house, staff and kitchen entrance looks the most plausible. We will have to scale this fence and run into the forest. No more than a kilometre or so. We will make our way back around the house to the front with a bottle of brandy and cigars pretending to be drunk and enjoying the evening air. We will have to pray for it not to rain when we do all this."

M nodded, impressed at Harry's nonsense approach and ability to just get to the core of the mission at hand.

"That sounds good. We will have Q check to make sure the forest is free from observation and if he can hack into their security for a few seconds when we depart and return. The brandy can be waiting for us at the drop sight or we will steal it from inside...making us contrite to the host for delving into his alcohol supply." Bond said while analising the situation.

"Yes that could work." M said nodding across the table at the two agents. M was happy that the conversation had moved from her personal life to something she was actually good at, her job.

"This is a workable plan. We will leave by my jet at noon tomorrow. That will give us time to pack and attend to any last minute supplies. M I have taken it upon myself to have some clothing made for you by one of our tailors."

"I will chose my own clothing Chester."

"I think you will like it and it's free and it will bring out the blue in your eyes. Not that your professional suits are not nice it is just that if you are to be the distraction I need for Anton...you will have to have something more alluring than business attire."

"I don't know if I should be insulted that you think I don't have nice clothing or that I am being trotted out as a slab of meat to another man." M said.

"What? M? What is going on? I thought the two of you were to be the distraction...not M specifically." Bond asked concerned.

"How do you know that this Anton Sokolov will fancy M?" Harry asked. "No offence intended ma'am you are a stunning woman and you will undoubtedly entice but isn't it a matter of this Sokolov's personal taste?"

M flushed red and had another sip of wine and looked down at menu again. "She will have no trouble Galahad. M has met Anton in the past and he couldn't take his eyes off her."

Bond glared at King and looked at M trying to get her attention out of the menu as the waiter arrived.

"I suppose this romantic dinner has turned into a briefing, so the two of you might as well join us." King said as Bond and Harry glanced at the menu.

They quickly made their selections and the waiter left their private booth in the empty half of the restaurant. Bond realized the amount of pull and money King must have to make sure this section was reserved for only them. There were likely minor agents outside watching for surveillance and danger.

"M how did you come to meet the man we are about to rob?" Harry asked.

"I was consulting on the questioning of him and his brother Alexi in the late 1960's and that is where I met him."

"What happened M?" Bond asked with his brows furrowing in concern.

"Nothing. I thought the man died years ago until Chester brought this to my attention."

"He called you angel...that is hardly nothing Oli...M."

M whirled on him in frustration at his almost slip with her name. "I told you that his brother explained that was only because I resembled his dead wife!"

"This does not sound safe." Bond shook his head. "Where is the brother now?"

"We think he may be the connection in Turkey that we are looking for. Or Alexi could be dead." Chester said. "I will make sure that M is not left alone with Anton."

"I would like to make sure M is not alone with you either." Bond stated emphatically for all to hear.

M nor King had the opportunity to retort as the salads are brought to the table and all conversation stopped.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Bond had insisted on driving M home after dinner. M remained broody and silent for the first ten minutes as did Bond. He kept looking over at her sitting beside him.

"Oh out with it Bond. I know you hate all this! It's not like I have any bloody choice in that matter now that the PM is involved."

"Yes, I do. How could Tanner let you do this, or the PM demand it? There could be so many things that could go wrong and I won't be beside you to make sure you're out of danger. How will I manage to do the job at all when all I will be thinking of, is if King has his hand on your knee under the table? Or if the bloody Butcher of Belgrade is staring at your luscious cleavage over dinner. I can't do this job and keep you safe and it will tear me apart."

M stares open mouthed at him in shock from what he said. "007 my cleavage will have nothing to do with anything and I am effectively an agent on this one. I will have some knock out drugs from Q branch and Arthur was really a very good agent. MI6 wanted him but they had this organization within their family for many many years. We will spend a few days in Vienna and then we will get this mission over and get on the train."

"M it's too dangerous! Anything could happen when I'm off getting the painting with Sir Bloody Galahad. Not to mention the fact you will be sharing a room with King Arthur."

"All it is, is an early dinner and then we leave on the evening train. We were going to travel to Budapest and get off and come home. As for accommodations we have a two bedroom suite and you and Harry have your own rooms."

"That is what he is telling you now! But I bet they conveniently are out by the time you check in. I will not have him pressure you into a relationship while I'm on the same mission with you."

"Like you did not pressure me into having an affair with you last year by kissing me in my own flat, just to press your luck and or to see if I was insane?"

"No that was not the same at all. I thought you felt something for me. I understood after that you do have very suppressed feelings for me, but not enough to sully your long relationship with your husband. I have done nothing since and remained respectful and not pressured you even with his death."

"I have suppressed feelings for you?! Isn't that a convenient delusion, and what do you mean by respectful? You break in every time you complete a bloody mission! Look 007 the crux of this is that I am a widow and not planning on taking a new lover until later, possibly much later. I do not appreciate you nor King hovering around me and...and...trying to...ingratiate and force your way into my life! I am not your damsel to save, either of you!"

Bond sighed in exasperation. He knew that there was nothing left to say to her argument. He pulled up to flat and helped M out and up to the door. "M I apologise. I have laid my feelings out to you and if you ever want me for any reason. You know my number."

M placed her hand on Bond's shoulder and looked at him as she sighed and shook her head smiling. "James, I do care about you...it's all just a little much to process right now. I also have my doubts about being able to keep up with you in any way, not to mention if the PM ever found out."

Bond smirked and leaned in close to her in a conspiratorial manner. "I told you M...I can be very discreet." Bond kissed her cheek sniffing her neck and whispering. "By all the gods woman you drive me insane and I will never love anyone the way I love you."

When he pulled away from her she looked shocked at his honest admission as his words penetrated her mind. M began to laugh deeply as she swatted his arm and then turned back to open the door. He was not lying and he still felt this way...more than a year later.

M had notice the serious way that he had been taken to the job since last Christmas' excitement in her hall closet.

Bond stood on the stoop looking at her with a raised brow waiting...hoping…

"Come in then...before someone sees you...Mr. Discreet my arse." M muttered not even turning back to see the massive smile beaming across her best agent's face. "One nightcap and then..."

"Yes...Ma'am!" Bond said as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Harry sat down across from Chester King the next morning. "Does Bond have a possessive streak or is he actually in love with his boss?"

"I would think that was obvious Harry. He is in love with her. I spoke with him about it last year but it has been something I've suspected for years."

"How...how did you even know who he was or that your old friend had become M at all? I thought that was all kept under wraps."

"Oh they do but when you've known each other as long as we have...there are no secrets like that. I knew them in university, M and her husband. He was a fine friend Nigel but that he caught the eye of the one woman who had caught mine too. They both new of the Kingsman organization...Robert and I boasted often enough about it in our small circle of friends. No I knew where she worked. She was recruited by the department and over the years she rose through the ranks. Nigel knew with all of us that the less he questioned the better but when we got together he would tell me of her rise and once she became section head of Hong Kong, I knew it was only a matter of time before she became M."

"It's amazing that in the old boys club that is the British secret service, that she managed to climb so high."

"There were never any scandals and M handled adversity well. She was more of a man then any of them and without the nasty divorces and string of mistresses that the closest competition to her had."

"Were they not usually former military?"

"Yes but the only contenders did not have such a spotless record as her and her sound performance in Hong Kong made the decision for her easier than the others. If it is one thing that I've learned the hard way in knowing her, it has been that you ignore her at your own peril. I made that mistake and have been paying for it ever since."

"Romantically?"

"Yes...I was a fool and Nigel won. If I hadn't liked him so much I would have ruined our friendship to have a chance with her...tried to seduce her away but she just laughed."

"I had no idea."

"How could you have. It is not something that I've advertised. Unrequited love of a friend's wife, the woman I would have met first if I had only gone to the library to retrieve that book myself that day."

"For what it's worth...I'm sorry but you have a new chance now if Bond is not serious, or M does not take him as such."

"Oh...she doesn't and that is my only hope because I can see that the man is in love with her and I even warned her of it. I will be fair and she does have the freedom of choice but in reality if she took an agent for a lover her career would be over and she knows that."

"M could retire...she's of an age for it."

"Yes, she could but it drives her...I haven't left and I've got a couple of years on her."

"Yes, but for you it is the family business. For M she's at the whim of the British Government and that cannot be easy."

"No it's not. Believe me I will offer her a position in our organization if she will consent to marry me."

"The Kingsman could end up with a Guinevere?"

"Only if this Arthur is lucky and Bond does not intercede as her Lancelot."

"This could be a very sticky mission. I know you want to become closer with her, but is that the only reason she is on this mission?"

"No, the man in question will be entirely distracted by her and allow for the mission to proceed well and that will impress the PM and help her out in the long run."

"I hope all goes as planned."

"So do I Galahad, so do I."

* * *

"Mother I cannot believe you are rushing of to Europe with Chester King so soon after father died." Judi said as she handed her mother a thick jumper to place in her bag.

"Darling, it is work related and I have to go. I know that he shocked you Christmas Eve but you know we've known Chester forever and he was just trying to shock the two of you."

"You can say that again. Has he had it bad for you all these years...seriously...that's strange." Ryan said.

Olivia frowned at her son sitting in the corner of her bedroom and tossed a shoe at him. "Hey!"

"Stop being such a prat then you!" Olivia laughed. "Now toss that shoe back."

"No...not if you are going to use it as a weapon against me!"

"Ryan...give me that back!" Olivia said moving towards him in mock sternness.

"On the condition you tell us something of this mission you are on with King. Are you playing his wife in some sort of spy adventure?"

"I could kill your father for telling you what I do!"

"Too late for that...we already thought you did." Judi said with a smirk. "By the romantic remnants of that last meal you shared...well...I thought the evening likely went well...until the heart attack."

"Judi! I do not want to talk about that night!'

"Thank you for that mother. I for one do not want to know." Ryan said.

"Anyway, the reason dad told us was that he thought you were going to retire last year. We had had a lot of wine that night...you were late for dinner….again...and we asked." Judi said in her father's defence. "Had you actually retired when he thought you would, we would have known. It would have been in the news and all our suspicions would have finally been confirmed."

"I'm surprised you never asked me directly?"

"Father told us years ago to never ask you what you did. He said it was national security, top secret and the less we asked the safer we all were. Come on you can't really believe we didn't know. I mean you and father lived in Hong Kong for years and we knew you were no diplomat." Ryan said. "Not to mention the cars filled with armed men and late night calls and pounding at the door in the middle of the night to whisk you away."

"You don't have to say it like that young man. I could have been in the diplomatic corps…"

"Mother now who are you kidding." Judi said with a smirk.

"Oh you...just hand me those trousers and make yourself useful."

"Do you want me to grab anything sexy for your valise mum?" Judi said with her eyebrows wiggling excessively.

"Judi...arghhh...don't even...thank god the kids aren't here to be traumatised by the fact their gran is going off on a European mission to do god knows what with a handsome rich gent who wants to sleep with her more than whatever this supposed mission is." Ryan said leaning forward in the chair and palming his face in his hands dramatically.

Olivia tossed another shoe at her son. "Stop insinuating that there is something wrong with this! And I don't plan on it being romantic in any way."

"You don't but he does mother." Judi said with a smile. "Father has not been gone long...and I do know you miss him but at your age…"

"Dear god no! You are not trying to convince her too...Jude! Give it a rest. I mean yes...in maybe a year but how will this look?"

"Look to whom? No one has to know...my neighbours are not likely to care. This is no longer the 1950's and I can date whenever I feel like it. I could….but I do not feel like dating yet, so no this will not be a romantic trip. This is work, just business."

"I just think you should keep your hooks in this one mum. Chester King is rich, good looking and rich."

"You said rich twice Judi."

"I know mum because that would be quite a retirement bonus for you. And he may have houses all over the world that he could let us vacation in."

"Judi, gold digging for mum are you. Come on...that is not a reason for her to sleep with the man."

"Your brother is right! I do well enough for myself and this family as it is."

"I know you do mum but his level of comfort is...vacations anywhere, do anything and...just...anything you could want."

"What I wanted was help packing. What I get is odd conflicting advice from my children for a nonexistent relationship."

"It doesn't have to be nonexistent and there is no shame in moving on. I got over the shock of it Christmas Eve and it makes sense at your age. He's been on the market a while and I think he's been waiting for a chance at you for a long time too."

"Arghhhh….could we please change the subject now?" Ryan groaned.

Judi plucked a negligee out of the top drawer and quickly folded it up and placed it in the case under a jumper. She went back to the drawer before her mother's attention turned back from Ryan. Judi pulled up yet another red bodice bra negligee and held it up. "Ooooo...I like this...did you and dad?"

"I'm leaving...I will meet you downstairs." Ryan said as he saw what his sister was holding. "I don't want to hear any of this. As far as I'm concerned you only ever had sex twice to make the two of us...end of story." Ryan opened the bedroom door and made his escape.

Judi and Olivia began to laugh until they cried. Crying for the situation and then the overwhelming sadness for the loss of such a good man.

"In all seriousness mum I brought you something." Judi moved to her bag and pulled out a box and placed it on top of her clothes in the case.

"Judi! What do you think I will be needing these for?"

"Sex mother. Condoms are for sex. Unlike Ryan I understand that it is something that should happen in your life again. You do not have to play the lonely widow for me and Ryan will understand eventually. We just won't tell him until you and Chester have been together for at least six months."

"Judi! I don't...

"And because I know how hard it is for women over 50 to start again I thought I would get this for you. Sexually transmitted diseases are a fact and do not exclude people over 60 mother."

Olivia doubted she had ever been as proud or embarrassed by a situation before. "Thank you for being understanding and supportive dear. It is more than I think I deserve. I will add that I am not looking for a relationship with Chester but I will accept them in the spirit in which they are intended."

"You never know what will happen mum so keep one in your handbag...you never know. A romantic carriage ride or walk in the fallen snow with a little bit too much wine and you'll be done in."

Olivia swatted her daughter's arm. "Oh...you! You think I'm that easy do you?"

Judi turned back to the dresser to avoid the swat, laughing. "Mum! I didn't mean it that way and I know better than most how unyielding you can be. Hey...mum after all this discussion about how I'm ok with having a rich step-father. I know I said I would understand but who's tie is this? I don't remember dad having a silver tie ever before?"

Olivia mouth hung open in surprise. Oh...hell.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Bond arrived to drive M to the airfield around eleven in the morning. Bond rang the bell and waited patiently for her to answer. Instead he was surprised by the appearance of her son who's resemblance to his father was off putting for a second.

Bond officially met M's children as they all departed her flat. M frowned at his amused smirk as he met her daughter, kissed Judi's hand and helped with the bags.

"Smug bastard." M muttered under her breath as Bond took the bags and M kissed her children getting ready to say goodbye.

"That is one handsome driver you have there mum." Judi said. Bond was wearing one of his grey Tom Ford suits with a metallic shirt and tie, his normal work attire. As always he struck one as a very attractive figure.

"He's not my driver."

"Oh...do tell? Is he an agent?" The way Judi said it insinuated far more than that.

"That is enough out of you young lady."

"Is he accompanying you on this trip as your guard?"

"In a way...he is acting as my son."

"You've got to be kidding!" Judi said to her mother and Ryan as Bond took the bags down to the car and packed them in the boot.

"What is it Judi?" Ryan asked as he made his way back to them standing on the steps to M's flat.

"Down right Jocasta and Oedipus if you ask me…I will explain it to you later Ryan."

"Oh but dear I did not ask you...remember." Olivia said with a sharp glance, in order to hopefully silence her daughter as Bond made his way back towards them.

"I cannot help but notice the colour of his tie mother." Judi whispered to her mother's frowning countenance.

"Goodbye Judi. I will call you both when I get home."

"The second you return mother. I want details on your trip." Judi said to her.

"You know that I cannot give you details."

"Not about the case, about your men mother." Judi explained conspiratorially, so that Ryan and an approaching Bond could not hear them.

"Goodbye mother. Stay safe." Ryan kissed his mother as she made ready to leave with Bond.

M followed Bond to the car. "Not a word. I do not want to discuss this 007. Understand?" M said out of the side of her mouth, with their backs turned to her children as they walked away. Her children were no doubt watching them very closely.

"Yes Ma'am." Bond smirked while humming a happy tune. He opened the door for her and glanced back at her children and winked. M's son looked about to charge forward as his sister said something to him. The tell tale sign of his anger being his clenched fists at his sides, as he glared daggers at Bond.

Bond might have to mention to the man someday that the only glare that had ever scared him was from his divine mother. Bond smirked as they drove away shaking his head. "M, your daughter...I just have to say…"

"No...no you do not! You do not have to say anything at all!"

"But she looks just like…"

"What part of I don't want to discuss this, do you not want to understand 007!"

"Still...it would be quite a fantas…"

"Utter one more syllable and I will have you killed!"

Bond began to shake trying desperately to hold in his amusement.

"Harumph…" M sat back and looked at her messages on her mobile. Doing her best to ignore her most annoying agent.

* * *

December 28th, the next day:

Vienna was covered in a lovely fresh blanket of Christmas snow and the chill in the air was biting. M was glad of her thick lined trousers and her large grey cowl neck jumper under her winter jacket. Her arm hooked through Chester's as they walked along the busy street.

"I called Anton when we arrived and told him of our plans love. If he has been watching us at all I will know." Chester King, aka Arthur said as they walked down the street ahead of their pretend sons.

"How?" M, or as she would be known for this mission, Emma King asked her fake husband. As fake as the circumstances were M knew well enough that King desired for her to become his wife. There was too much emotional baggage for M to deal with to even entertain the thought. On top of that there was Bond. What to do with the problem that was James Bond?

M pondered the conundrum of his admiration and their professional lives while flying to Vienna. Bond's penetrating gaze made her feel...vulnerable...uncomfortable...desired and to be entirely honest with herself scared.

They had gone too far the other night and she feared that her tentative grasp of control over him would be gone and he would do something rash and stupid. However, the opposite of what scared M had occurred. Bond was being respectful and quiet. Her chastisement in the car, driving from her home must have sunk into that stubborn skull of his. She could only hope that this somewhat relaxed professionalism would continue.

"He will be excited at the prospect of meeting you and I suspect will meet us at the hotel bar tonight. Bond, Harry you will do your best to ingratiate yourselves with him, I suggest games and sporting activities to discuss. He is an avid sports fan from what I've gathered. His accent is German and although he still uses Anton his false last name is Schneider."

"Like M's false name is King and yours Arthur?" Bond muttered somewhat petulantly, which made M frown at him as she turned back to shoot a look at him.

"That means tailor, it there a common theme in all this?" Bond asked.

"Yes I believe so." King said turning back to look at Bond and Harry walking behind them. "The textile industry is where he claims his money came from. I naturally explained the same with the King family."

"Is he aware of your connection to Robert and Electra King?" M inquired.

"I think that is what drew his interest to me to begin with. That connection to mother Russia through my sister-in-law and the oil business I inherited from Robert."

"Do you still have those interests?" Bond asked. "That could be his motivation there."

"I am not in controlling interest any more. King Enterprises is well diversified in many areas and I'm in a state of semi retirement and have let go of much of it because my son, Harry is not interested. More interested in gambling and fun."

"Wonderful boys we've raised then. Just want to play away with the fortune and not do anything to earn any of it. Anton may well be more interested in exploiting the boys than anything to do with me Chester." M stated.

"I don't know M. We are being watched." Bond said as he nodded in the direction of a black Audi.

"We are being followed also." Harry said as he adjusted his hat and looked behind them.

"Why don't you boys head into that cafe. I will take M shopping for a bit and spend some of my hard earned money. Look we might as well enjoy our time here. We will be here a few more days, until New Years Eve. We have a early dinner with Anton with plenty of time for you to escort us to catch the train at ten and then we will enjoy the festivities on the train for New Years." Chester said smiling as he held the door to a high priced dress boutique open for M.

Bond frowned thinking on the two of them in such a romantic setting for New Years. He really wished that it could be him on the Orient Express with M and not King. Bond remained as neutral as possible and tipped his hat as he and Harry went in the cafe next door.

* * *

Bond found a seat for them at the window as Harry got their coco. He then pulled out a small flask and opened it into the cup. "Irish cream?"

"Yes, please...brother." Bond and Harry clinked mugs and took a sip as they watched the vehicle that followed them pass and turn around to park.

"Well we had better talk animatedly about something to distract them." Harry said as he clapped Bond on the back.

"Yes we had better." Bond laughed exaggeratedly at his companion. There were two lovely younger women in the booth behind them watching coyly as they giggled. Bond turned and gave him his most flirtatious smile and a wink.

"You seem happy on this mission all of a sudden. I thought you were opposed to all this? What with your dislike of Arthur anywhere near M." Harry asked.

"I can still enjoy this city and the extensive beauty it has to offer. Come on Harry, how's your German?"

Harry smirked as he followed Bond towards the booth with the two women. Perhaps Arthur was wrong and Bond had seen reason where M was concerned. Harry hoped that he had, because he would like to see Arthur settled with someone and M would be an amazing Queen Guinevere.

* * *

Chester guided M into the posh dress shop and nodded at the proprietor who came out from the back as they arrived. The woman was in her fifties at most and smiled at him in acknowledgement.

"Herr King, guten Tag."

"Frau Hersling, wonderful to see you again."

"Und this time you bring me the beautiful wife I've heard so much about." The woman said coming to take M's hand and guide her towards the back changing areas of the shop.

"Yes I did and I hope you have what I ordered ready for her perusal."

"Ja, most certainly. You were so right about the colour of Madame's eyes. Frau King you will look amazing in the blue gown that was created for you in Paris."

"That is lovely to know, I wish you had not gone to all this trouble….dear. I have so many clothes already." M said with bite, towards her overly doting husband.

"Come now darling try some of the dresses on. I know you will love at least one or maybe all of them. We did not schedule in a trip to Paris so I had Paris come to us here in Vienna."

M shot a glare in King's direction as she followed the Frau back into the change rooms. She had to admit the shade of blue he chose was lovely. The first dress was simplistic with a classic A-line skirt and a boat neck with no sleeves. Not very practical for the winter weather but much like something Jackie-O would have worn. It did nothing for her short figure and without massive heels would look good on her short curvy body.

However, the dress did not really suit someone of her age. It would look stunning on M's daughter Judi because she was taller. The second deep blue velvet dress would be warmer, with three quarter length sleeves and skirt with an empire waist and v-neck. It was comfortable and classic. M had to hand it to King he did know his clothing.

The third dress was black and was a fitted dress under ornamental sheer silver overlay that hid most of her body yet seemed elegant and fitting for her age. Again the drawback was that it was a v-neck sleeveless dress under the lovely cascading sheer fabric may be a bit cool in winter. It was a beautiful and very comfortable dress that hugged her curves yet the overlay covered enough to give her a feeling of being less exposed. The silver of the overlay fabric seemed to change colours in the different lighting as if iridescent in some way. If one were close enough, or stared long enough they could make out how the little the black dress underneath actually covered.

M was modelled it for Chester when Bond and Hart came into check on them. "That is a lovely dress my dear, what do you think boys?"

"Beautiful...mother." Harry said.

"It covers you well...if he's paying get it." Bond said as he looked her up and down. M frowned at him. No doubt this was his way of getting her to seem not so appealing to anyone else.

"I like the second blue one and this one best."

"I think you should take them all my dear. I will have to get you some jewelry to match." Chester said as he handed a credit card to the owner of the shop. "All three please and have them delivered to our hotel by this evening.

The woman rushed off to make arrangements as M moved off the pedestal she was on with the help of Chester. "Should I be concerned about how you go my dimensions to have these tailor made for me?"

"Concerned no but pleased at the outcome, yes."

"What have you two been up to while we've been here?" M asked suspiciously.

"We has a coco and took shots of the car and men following us." Harry said.

"Oh and flirted with two young ladies who may meet us at the hotel bar tonight." Bond said as he smirked at M.

"Typical." M scoffed as she turned to go change. As she was about to walk away she caught his momentary hungry glance at her retreating form from Bond in the mirror. Bond put on a good show but in reality he was still focused solely on her. Christ….what was she going to do. She cannot be what he wants no matter how much she was thrilled and enticed with the idea.

That night was a mistake. One that continued to repeat in her brain. How could she have been so stupid and careless. What will her children think if they ever found out? She was too damn old for any messy romances. Not to mention having these feelings again or at all so soon after Nigel's death. To be honest, these feelings she had had for a long time for the oh so irritating man. She bloody well embarrassed herself by the way she acted the other night in London and she was having difficulty even meeting his eyes since.

M wondered how Bond felt about all this. He seemed far more professional with Harry and Chester today than in the past. All but his eyes betray what happened between them after he drove her to her flat. All her protests fell away once his soft warm, whisky flavoured lips met hers. All that pent up sexual desire exploded in a mess of fumbling hands and alcohol kisses. Their angst filled arguments circled again and again to everything they shouldn't do but so desperately wanted. M was embarrassed at her own wanton display and how far she allowed him to take things.

M came out of the change room still unable to look too long at Bond, or into his desperately seeking eyes. Her life had always been full of fighting and confrontations at work but Nigel levelled her. Now he was gone and she was left with a jumble of confused emotions concerning the younger man who professed such love for her.

Chester was red faced arguing with Bond by the time M met them in the front of the shop.

"Mother...tell him that you already have a lovely pearl necklace that I gave you last Christmas to wear."

"Yes...I did bring it. I thought it would go with everything and it will go well with the dresses you just purchased...dear." M said as diplomatically as possible, yet irritated that they were making a scene.

"I can buy you something else for our anniversary darling. Something new, sapphire to match your eyes and new dress."

"Chester, let's discuss this later. I could use a drink before dinner and it is going to be a long evening if you boys don't stop fighting."

"Alright. Back to the hotel bar for drinks, then we will dress for dinner and dancing in the lounge tonight." Chester said.

"There will be dancing?" M asked.

"Yes, there is a party each night between Christmas and New Years in the ballroom of the hotel. Did I forget to mention that to you?"

"Yes, yes you did. Perhaps I better skip the drink and take a nap instead." M laughed.

"Yes we could do that too darling." Chester said with a hungry look.

Bond was good and didn't make a move other than a slight twitching at the corner of his eyes and a low groan that could barely be heard.

Thank goodness that the talk they had that night sunk in and he was behaving correctly as her son in this act.

Days ago that seemed like it would never happen. Two months ago none of this chaos would have happened to M at all.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Interludes Part One**

 _Note: Italics are flashback sequences._

Bond hit the dance floor with the two women they met at the cafe Hanna and Harry danced with her sister Sophie. His eyes continued to wander back to M and the Russian murderer who calmly sat beside the one woman he did not want to live without. Whether she eventually said yes to a romantic relationship or not, he would never stop fighting for her.

Bond managed to contain his rampant jealousy. It was a herculean task that M had impressed upon him, two evenings ago in her flat.

That night Bond drove M home upon meeting and making mission plans with the Kingsman. What had happened...well...he had been playing it on a loop in his head ever since. Second guessing himself and wondering what he did wrong?

Or was it actually his fault at all?

* * *

 _Bond smirked and leaned in close to her in a conspiratorial manner. "I told you M...I can be very discreet." Bond kissed her cheek sniffing her neck and whispering. "By all the gods woman you drive me insane. I will never love anyone the way I love you."_

 _When he pulled away from her she looked shocked at his admission, as his words penetrated her mind. M began to laugh deeply as she swatted his arm and then turned back to open the door. He was not lying and he still felt this way...an entire year later._

 _Bond stood on the top step looking at her with a raised brow waiting...hoping…_

" _Come in then...before someone sees you...Mr. Discreet my arse." M muttered not even turning back to see the massive smile beaming on her best agent's face. "One nightcap and then..."_

" _Yes...Ma'am!" Bond said as he shut the door behind them._

* * *

Bond had left later that night, or early one could argue. After all the arguing on their way to her flat about her pretending to be Chester King's wife and putting herself in unnecessary danger, Bond had to leave.

He could still taste her sweet lips and the tinge of alcohol that did more to fuel this rapid heartbeat in his chest than anything. Bond remembered moving to loosen his tie only to realize that M took it off him during one of the more passionate moments they had shared.

They were so close to the consummation of years of bickering and butting heads that he could taste it!

It really all began so long before all this. Years and years, before Bond was even a 00 agent.

This had all just triggered Bond into his past memories of all the times that he had noticed things about the stubborn woman. Besides the smell of her perfume and the dress or suit that she wore. No...these romantic musings had begun to seep in long before he inadvertently got shoved in a closet with M last Christmas by her husband.

Since the moment Bond met M he had been intrigued by her and it had only grown in strength over the years. He denied it to himself at first but that initial pull was there and never diminished regardless of years of bickering and his near resignation after Vesper.

The reason Bond stayed after so much death and devastation was because M needed him. That nod of the head that she gave him, that said 'good job' was all that he needed at first but after she stood by him when Vesper…

After that disaster M followed him to Russia when he tracked down Vesper's traitorous lover, her boyfriend Yusef Kabira. Meeting M out in the snow, as she explained that Vesper thought that she needed to die just to save him and that somehow proved that she was actually in love with Bond not Yusef.

M actually tried to soften the blow of the bitch's betrayal with Quantum. From that moment on she became the most important woman in his life and the only one he wanted desperately to please.

Vesper was a pipe dream. A beautiful and intelligent woman who knew what he did and still wanted to be with him. Or so it had seemed but there was another.

After all, he was murderer with only a tenuous hold on his humanity. The two of them would have been good, however his past would have caught up with him eventually, Vesper's just managed to first. The bad dreams of all that he had done, would still be there trapped and fighting in his mind, even in his retirement to sail around the world with her.

Bond needed the fight...he had trained for the fight and M knew that. She bloody well knew him better than he knew himself. He only hoped to learn as much about her, his mysterious boss. Oh. he had read her file but that was only the tip of the iceberg. Bond smiled at the implied pun about her inherent iciness. The Queen of ice he had heard someone refer to her as, in the halls of MI6.

The one thing M didn't know...the only thing hidden from the woman who knew almost everything, was not that Quantum existed, that did throw her but she caught up very quickly.

No; the only thing the Queen of ice and numbers never saw coming, was the fact that Bond would fall so completely in love with her. So much so, that he would be desperate enough to try to seduce her away from her husband a year ago...

 _"M, I need to make a confession to you; I have always found you very attractive but tonight...tonight you make my blood boil."_

Bond remembered saying to her before kissing her. God she was stunning in that black dress.

 _"I am not lying to you M and I need you to know, that I have wanted you, since the moment I met you. Every time I have you in my ear on a mission, and have to take a mark to bed... it's you, who I think about. It has always been you. I really had hoped that the old man was a beard for work. I figured it was only a matter of time before you started to flirt back with me, and this song and dance would waltz you straight into bed."_

M had not believed him. She had been so shocked she slapped him. But Bond kept pushing against her outdated sense of propriety.

 _"To answer your question of how I want you...completely M. I can write up a report, if you like. I know how paperwork makes you happy. It will detail how and when we would meet and still manage to keep everyone else from knowing."_

He did get to play her toy boy that night for a short time but besides a few stolen kisses under the mistletoe he had failed to get her to cave. M went back to Nigel.

Things hadn't really changed over the last year. When the job went bad...as it often did he had to see her. Break into her flat...to tell her...explain what happened. As excuses went it was tenuous at best, that the mission should warrant a personal update in her flat that he was not suppose to have access too. M grounded him and she was the only one who did.

This change in his feelings for the woman, from admiration to love was subtle at first. Bond found out everything he could about her from Q, Tanner and others that had worked for her for a long time. However, finding out about her husband, Nigel had been harder.

Bond stupidly misjudged the situation between M and her husband. He thought that because she didn't mention her family much, that she was estranged from them. She loved the man and Bond could only stand on the sidelines, jealously looking at the two of them together.

Bond was desperate to catch and hold just a small segment of her life. He delved into anything he could find out about M beyond the small parts that she revealed at work.

Bond was trying to be calm and give her time to grieve and recover since Nigel's death but 'King Arthur' pushed him to act. There was no chance that Bond would allow a troublesome old suitor, intrude on what he wanted with M. He was still struggling, enticing her slowly in a balancing act between respectfulness and sexual desire. If slow and steady was what it took, that was what he would attempt but Chester 'Arthur' King was not making his life any easier.

James had arrived home that night and tossed his keys on the table. He went to the refrigerator and found a beer. He opened it as he flopped down onto his sofa and turned on the telly.

Bond remembered letting out a big sigh as he thought about exactly what had transpired. He wanted to memorize the details. One reason was for his personal enjoyment and the other, to figure out how to do things differently next time.

And there will a next time.

That night in her flat was the closest he had managed...to more than a kiss.

To absolute…paradise.

* * *

 _M sauntered into the front room as Bond followed closely behind. She was entrancing….still laughing at calling him indiscreet. The seductive sway of her hips not as controlled as when in the office. M was showing her comfort level with him and relaxed after a nice dinner and several drinks. Perhaps it was what he said to her...about how much he loved her, that created a subtle change in her demeanor. M was letting him see her...the real her and not just M. She was allowing him into her flat and perhaps...closer._

 _A chance was all that Bond needed, as he came up to her to accept a drink she had poured for him, which he downed quickly. Impatient to try and push his luck Bond, watched with baited breath as M drank her's in a small sip. His heart pounded against his ribs as he grabbed her wrist as she was about to take another sip. This was his trademark move. Stun them with surprise and then..._

" _I can be very discreet ma'am and I think you invited me in just to see for yourself. You admitted you've been thinking about me...about us. I want you to know that I will not hurt you...I could never hurt you."_

 _Bond pulled her into a passionate kiss. Which is the second part of his trademark move and had never failed him yet._

 _M surprised him by responding just as passionately. Their tongues battled for dominance as M bunched his shirt in her small hands. Bond held her face close to his with his hand around the back of her neck. Bond practically lifted her off the floor with the other arm wrapped around her, as he moved them, pushing her up against the alcohol trolley. The glasses rattled as M reached up to push the jacket off his shoulders._

 _They parted long enough to search each other's eyes and catch their breaths in grateful pants. Bond pressed his forehead up against her's as he whispered her name in an almost pained groan._

" _M….M...please...oh god please."_

 _He so far gone he was begging at this point and nothing else mattered, not arrogance not his ego and definitely not his pride. His pride had long since vanished around M. One second he would feel pride in one of his accomplishments just to have her toss it to the ground and stomp on it because of something unforeseen that he had not even thought of but as usual, M understood._

" _Please M."_

 _It sounded so desperate to even his own ears that he was positive she would look at him in shock and disgust for his display of weakness._

 _Instead M's look softened and looked almost worried for him._

" _I don't want your pity M...I want you. It has always been you. Please believe me...trust me. I will do anything. I do anything and everything you ask and this is no different. I just need you so badly."_

 _She still looked at him and caressed the side of his face with her fingers before she quietly spoke words that Bond would never forget…"then take me."_

 _Only a heartbeat passed before he had her cradled in his arms as he took her stairs two at a time. His joy at hearing her squeal in delight and laugh at his speed and urgency, was music to his ears._

 _Once he placed her feet down on the floor of her bedroom he kissed her again and again. M's small hands made short work of his tie as she threw it over to the side of the room. She unbuttoned his shirt as he helped pull it out of his trousers still continuing to lean down to kiss her._

" _M you need to stand on a box so it is easier for me to kiss you." Bond said laughing._

 _M froze looking at his chest with one hand on his belt as the other traced his muscles. A frown suddenly came to her lovely face as she began looking past him to the bed. Bond had her suit jacket off her shoulders and was pulling the zipper of her dress down._

 _Then her body stiffened._

" _No...no I can't." She said it fast and in a sudden panic._

" _You can't what?" Bond could see that she was staring at the bed. "M...no please...don't...we're so close. Please..."_

" _Bond...it's too soon. I….I...please don't...I can't...don't push me...further."_

 _Bond could feel her shake as he held her shoulders. "M...I would never...please don't fear me pushing you. I'm desperate for you but I want your passion to match mine. I want you to know that you've just given me a taste of paradise and you've made me happy."_

" _How? I said no." She looked perplexed and upset but then a small curve of a smile graced her lips. Seeing the humour in the situation apparently._

" _I can wait for this." Bond pointed to the bed with a smile and a smirk. "I want that spark and intensity that you just gave me." He took her hand and held it to his naked chest. "Feel that. You did that and I hope that you will do it again when you're ready." Bond winked at her keeping it light even if he was aroused by her._

" _I'm sorry Bond. I know I've contradicted myself and I'm horribly embarrassed about what almost happened. Blame it on the alcohol and the swirling emotions of the last month…and I will admit that I am very attracted to you. Not that, that is much of a surprise, considering every woman that lays eyes on you thinks the same."_

 _Bond smirked. "I have my moments."_

 _M began to laugh. "You do. I apologize James. I truly am sorry for this...I should not have...and it was wrong of me to lead you on in any way, knowing how you feel about me."_

" _No, M. I apologize for pushing you." Bond pulled her into a hug. "I understand that you never believed me before but now that you are beginning to understand...well, I am hopeful. I want you to come to my flat for dinner once we complete this mission. A date, one that will be casual and secret and hopefully very rewarding." Bond said moving his brows up and down exaggeratedly to tease her._

 _M swatted his arm. "You...behave. I think I would like to take this...whatever this craziness is...slowly. James you do understand don't you?"_

" _Yes M. I understand."_

 _Bond leaned down and kissed her gently and calmly. M returned the kiss as they spent a few minutes relishing the possibilities._

 _The heat between them began to build again quickly, as M pulled away flushed and panting._

" _Yes...well I hope you will control any such impulsive acts on this mission. Above all else, do not anger me with your jealousy over King. Arthur is charming but he has never had a chance at replacing Nigel."_

" _Do I M?" Bond asked with furrowed brows, genuinely hoping to hear that she was at least willing to try._

" _I must be insane. If anyone were to find out about us…"_

" _I will not let anyone harm you for doing nothing more than having a normal life filled with sex and the adoration of a man who has dreamt of holding you in his arms for a long time. Maybe not as long as the arrogant Mr. King. Still..."_

" _That is the pot calling the kettle black. The two of you are equally arrogant it seems."_

" _But admit it M you love me more."_

 _M laughed. "James! I will admit that you intrigue me and always have. But I never thought...I'm so much older..."_

" _Wiser and more beautiful than any woman should be for what you've had to deal with at work."_

" _Still old to old to intrigue you and to be attracted to you."_

 _Bond smiled broadly and pulled her back into a hug. "Good, that I can attract a women like you at all. I can't stop from wanting you in my arms but I will promise that on this mission, I will act just like I was on a normal mission. I will flirt with women and try desperately to make you jealous enough to invite me into your room once the great 'King Arthur' has retired for the evening."_

" _Bond...don't push your luck."_

" _I said flirt. I would be a fool to jeopardise this now! I've just managed to convince you of my honourable intentions in all of this. Not to mention working towards wooing you voluntarily into a bed, any bed...or car, boat, plane, train...I'm easy."_

 _"Ha...ha."_

 _M's laugh was music to Bond's ears and made him hopeful. She was starting to come around. Bond could only just be slightly happier if she had actually let him take her to bed._

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Interludes Part Two**

M laid in bed, it was now well after midnight in Vienna. She had finally been able to have a bath and get ready for bed after all the drama in the ballroom, lounge downstairs. The conversations and disagreements continued in the suite after meeting Anton, their target in this mission.

Chester thought that his plan was still the best and wanted to continue as planned. Bond was being suffocatingly overprotective of M. Granted Tanner was echoing his sentiments, as well as Q who had sent her several messages. It was nice that they cared and that they only had her best interest at heart, but for crying out loud she was hardly in the blush of immaturity at her age.

Anton was taking the bait that was for certain. M felt that he likely knew that she was in SIS in the past but had gone home this evening to investigate her further. Q and Merlin had created an iron clad trail for her, she was not concerned about that. How Anton would deal with the uncertainty of her identity would be interesting to witness when they next meet.

Bond and Harry will get the art and then MI6 will collect Anton and hopefully his brother. If Bond managed to not allow his personal feelings for her to explode all over this mission, it would be a success.

Bond had been trying M's patients. He continued to fight with Chester, even though she had asked him not too a few nights before in her flat. The two men argued and butted heads as if they truly were related.

She was too bloody old to have two lovers fighting for her affection. Let alone an old psychotic mass murderer's infatuation with her resemblance to his late wife.

Fantastic now she was thinking about that night again.

Bloody hell.

Sleep was hard to come by when one can't turn off one's brain. Her thoughts were swirling on that night Bond crept into her heart even more than he already had.

That night...Bond and she almost...

* * *

 _M was finally in bed and put her mobile on the bedside table. Judi and Ryan were coming in the morning for breakfast and to help her pack. Somehow she suspected that there was more to it than that. Judi was surprised and intrigued to find out from Chester about what the two of them and Nigel had been like in their youth and about his professed love for her. Now Judi had been calling her non-stop since. That was suspicious and strange considering how close she had been with her father._

 _Ryan would prefer his mother become a typical grandmother and knit, garden or something. That certainly was not her but M owed it to them both to try harder. God knows that she hadn't made much effort with them in the last ten years. Nigel was always so close to them and now there was a gaping absent hole left without him._

 _All this was leaving M unable to find any sleep._

 _Bond._

 _Damn that infuriating man how dare he be...so...so...arghh._

 _Why did she allow him...why didn't she let him stay? "_

 _Nigel." She said allowed with no one to hear._

 _"What should I have done darling?" The emptiness of the room surrounded her without lending support or comfort._

" _I think I love him. I know it's absurd and you have been teasing me for a year about his crush on me but...it...I'm sorry." M began to cry a little and then began a bitter laugh as she continued to unburden herself of these feelings to the now empty side of the bed that Nigel use to sleep on._

" _I'm sorry but I think I've had a crush on 007 since I met him. He is so full of bravado and...and...oh god...his eyes!" M rolled on her side and touched the pillow that still smelt of her husband. She moved the blankets and shifted on the bed to sleep on Nigel's side of the bed._

" _Tomorrow I must wash your sent away. I've already removed most of your clothing to the storage under the stair so that I can give it away later. It's hard to have these constant reminders of you...I'm sorry. That evening...the one where you...it was wonderful until you clutched your chest and rolled off me. I suppose you did always say that you wanted to go out making love to me. And you bloody well did...you damn…ahh." M said wistfully with a sudden laugh at the absurdity of it all. Here M was talking to the ceiling as she rolled to her back. Speaking to the empty room or a ghost, M looked up in the darkness and another tear leaked from her eye to hit Nigel's pillow._

" _Time. Time will heal this hurt and it's all that I have left without you. But how much? I could die anytime and join you but now...now I have work to do. I will continue to work and do what I always have until they toss me out or I die at my desk."_

 _M rolled over again trying to find comfort and not to dwell on her husband. But that just lead to thoughts of one of the other annoying men in her life._

" _Chester...dear god there was no way that I could be with him. He has always been such an arrogant...arse...and...and too dominating. We are too bloody alike to get along for any amount of time. I know...I know Nigel." M said to the quiet room. "You would say give the old boy a chance...just because you always liked him but...well what of Bond?"_

 _M sighed again and tossed to her other side trying to get comfortable on the side of the bed she never usually slept on._

" _Bond is too young for me, to handsome for me and too…argh." M punched Nigel's pillow in a desperate attempt to form it to her liking. "I want him and it scares me how much. But I'm also afraid of so much. How will he react to me...sexually? How will I manage working with him...what if anyone should find out? I don't think he is lying but…"_

 _M was very tired. Grief and stress had taken a toll in the last month and now Bond had added to that. As she tried to get to sleep her mind shifted to earlier this evening when he escorted her home._

* * *

" _By all the gods woman you drive me insane. I will never love anyone the way I love you."_

 _M had to laugh but the look on his face was far from joking. M had had looks directed at her like that a few times in her life and it had always been difficult to suppress a shiver. He was not lying and it was as he said last year under the mistletoe. He would not keep at this if he was not sincere, he should have already lost interest over the last year._

 _M poured James a drink which he tossed back quickly. She had almost called him James, not 007 or Bond but James. Here and in her flat, just the two of them it was almost natural and then James grabbed her wrist. M swore that her heart racing in her chest must be audible because it felt that way, as it thumped against her rib cage. The taste of his kiss in the entrance to her flat was nothing compared to the alluring taste of whiskey on his tongue now._

 _M sank into the embrace even though she knew she shouldn't. M knew that she didn't really want Chester. His attention was nice but James sets her body on fire. It had been so long since she had felt this way. It felt like youth...passion and desire._

 _M had been lonely since long before Nigel died. Nigel tried but he could never understand what it was like to do what she did._

 _Now M had two alpha males drooling at her feet. Chester and James both represented different aspects of her life._

 _What did she want? Could it happen? M heard herself say 'then take me', as James scooped her up in his arms and ran upstairs. M pulled at his tie as he put her down and she tossed it away. She needed it...they had to be fast or this euphoria would wear off and reality would crash in and ruin everything._

 _James helped M undo his shirt as he began to laugh at her impatience. He began on her zipper and all that she could think of was….my god he was in for a shock! Does he really want me? At this age?_

 _M touched his chest and felt the taut muscles underneath as her breath caught and her heart pounded unnervingly hard. M looked up past his shoulder to her bed...their bed...wait...no. Not now...the grief overwhelmed her. M's humiliation at this primal weakness of hers was overwhelming. M's face flushed as she froze, realizing suddenly that Nigel had only been gone six weeks._

 _Their bed!_

 _How could she?_

 _Oh God...what was she about to do?_

 _With Bond. Yes, Bond not James...James was the name she had whispered into the darkness in the middle of a fevered dream of sexual misadventure._

" _No...I can't."_

 _M explained bumbling through some jumbled emotions that cooled her desire. She could see the disappointment in Bond's eyes as he pulled her into another kiss. Never one to not try his luck...Bond was tempted to continue, she could feel it. He was one that swayed women with his animal intensity and persistence and she was damn close to being swayed._

" _Bond...it's too soon. I….I...please don't...I can't...don't push me...further." M pushed him physically away, needing space and air. He respected that at least._

" _M...I would never...please don't fear me pushing you. I'm desperate for you but I want your passion to match mine. I want you to know that you've just given me a taste of paradise and you've made me happy."_

" _How...I said no." She said with a somewhat amused yet bitter laugh._

" _I can wait for this." Bond pointed to the bed. "I want that spark and intensity that you just gave me." He took her hand and held it to his naked chest. "Feel that. You did that and I hope that you will do it again when you're ready."_

 _Christ...he was good. Not just good, he was her best. This was beyond the most bittersweet of moments between them._

" _I'm sorry Bond. I know I've contradicted myself and I'm horribly embarrassed about what almost happened. Blame it on the alcohol and the swirling emotions over the last month…but I do admit that I am very attracted to you. Not that, that is a surprise considering every woman that lays eyes on you is likely the same."_

 _Bond smirked in that irritating way that always drove M mad. "I have my moments."_

 _M laughed. "You do. I apologize James. I truly am sorry for this...I should not have...and it was wrong of me to lead you on in any way, knowing how you feel about me."_

" _No, M. I apologize for pushing you." Bond pulled her into a hug. "I understand that you never believed me before but now that you are beginning to understand...well, I am hopeful. I want you to come to my flat for dinner once we complete this mission. A date, one that will be casual and secret and hopefully very rewarding."_

 _M swatted his arm. "You...behave. I think I would like to take this...whatever this craziness is...slowly. James you do understand don't you?"_

" _Yes M. I understand."_

 _Bond leaned down and kissed her gently and calmly. M returned the kiss as it was gentle and nice, calm not rushed. The heat began to build quickly and she pulled away._

" _Yes...well I hope you will control any such impulsive acts on this mission. And do not anger me with your jealousy over King. Arthur is charming but he has never had a chance replacing Nigel."_

" _Do I M?" Bond asked with furrowed brows, like he was asking if she was at least willing to try that much with him._

 _If this ever got out it would mean both our jobs. King could use it against M to make her have a relationship with him instead and she wouldn't put it past him. He had been waiting for a very long time and never stopped telling both M and Nigel of his frustration at not meeting her first. He was convinced she would have fallen for him instead. M didn't think that she would have but Chester...well his arrogance would not allow for the truth of the matter._

" _I must be insane. If anyone were to find out about us…"_

" _I will not let anyone harm you for doing nothing more than...having a normal life filled with sex and the adoration of a man who has dreamt of holding you in his arms a long time. Maybe not as long as the arrogant Mr. King."_

" _That is the pot calling the kettle black. The two of you are equally as arrogant it seems." It was true that the two of them seemed to think that M's grief would just magically disappear the moment she let one of them into her bed._

 _Christ...M almost did just that!_

" _But admit it M you love me more."_

 _M had to laugh, why are men so bloody arrogant? "James! I will admit that you intrigue me and always have."_

 _Bond smiled broadly, a genuine smile, one that M didn't always see on his face. He pulled her back into a hug and it felt good. It felt warm and comforting, even though they almost..._

" _Good, I can't stop from wanting you in my arms but I will promise that on this mission I will act just like I was on a normal mission. I will flirt with women and try desperately to make you jealous enough to invite me into your room, once the great King Arthur has retired for the evening."_

 _It was what M expected from him no matter this personal...indulgence she almost allowed to happen. "Bond...don't push your luck."_

" _I said flirt. I would be a fool to jeopardise this now that I've convinced you of my honour in this. Not to mention wooing you voluntarily into a bed, any bed...or car, boat, plane, train...I'm easy."_

* * *

M's last thoughts before falling asleep was about how much this had made her laugh at the time. But she knew that if she allowed this relationship to progress, eventually it would end in tragedy.

These were the risks.

M had to determine if it was worth ruining a professional relationship with Bond and a personal one with Chester King.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** I'm jumping back into the mission and the story's present but I will be jumping around in time and from one character to another again in future chapters.

 **Chapter 7 Chance Meetings?**

The four of them stood at the bar after dinner as the dance floor began to fill. Bond and Hart had indicated those people in the room that were watching King and M as the two of them moved to the dance floor.

M wore the new black gown King had purchased the overlay shimmered as she moved around the floor with King. It was a beautiful dress and she wore the pearl and diamond necklace that Bond gifted to her from his mother and grandmother's jewel collections the year before. At the time Bond had claimed that with no woman in his life, the necklace would just lie hidden there not being used, when she could easily use it at any of the many formal functions that she was expected to attend. Now he was just pleased to see the way it shone on her neck, not to mention how it angered King.

M's dress was sleeveless but with the heat of the room and dancing it made sense for M to chose it as the first of the gifts Chester gave her. It looked like it was a very comfortable dress even if cut provocatively low at the neckline, as well as the back.

Bond pulled his eyes off M when he heard Harry speak.

"I think that is our mark." Hart said as he lifted his class to his mouth.

"It is and what do you think brought him out of his country estate on this snowy night all of a sudden?" Bond asked knowingly as he looked back to M and King.

"Yes it is and he must be very interested in M to come see them tonight when they were going to meet on New Year's eve. He claimed to Arthur that he had business concerns and possibly a trip elsewhere. The two women from the cafe just arrived. Coincidence?"

"I'm not sure, I told them where we were staying and where we would be this evening. They wanted to come meet us for drinks and here they are." Bond said with a smile.

Harry smiled and looked at James. "Bond for a man who professes an attraction to someone else, you don't let that dissuade your wandering eye." Harry said with a smirk.

"My wandering eye is only to prove to any watching that I am her son and not her lover."

"Relax Bond, I actually believe you and so does Arthur, or he would not be so concerned."

"Good. I'm glad he's concerned. He had best be getting use to disappointment because she is spoken for. And before you say that I should have but a ring on it...that necklace is my ring and she's wearing it for all to see."

"Well I will let the lady decide. I just hope it doesn't hurt Arthur too much, because he has been waiting for his Guinevere for a long time."

"It would have been prudent for him to see if she was interested first. Or does this just make me Lancelot in this relationship?" Bond looked around the room again and smiled and waved at the two young ladies they met earlier today. The women were dressed up and smiling as they joined them.

Bond met M's eyes on the dance floor for a moment and she frowned. King smiled and pulled M closer as he nodded at Bond with a wink. "The bastard." Bond whispered under his breath as he waved a waiter over to get them drinks.

Bond noticed Anton move forward. Their mark had become tired of waiting for King to notice him, so he interrupted them on the dance floor. King made a good act out of being surprised and introduced him to M. The man behaved as a gentleman and kissed her hand as he bowed to her. This was all just what Bond could make out from a distance. He needed to get closer to be on hand to protect M.

Anton guided them over to a large private table on the far side of the dance floor. "Do you think we should join them?" Harry leaned over and asked Bond quietly.

"Yes we should. Ladies would you like to meet our parents?" The two women giggled and nodded as Harry and Bond guided them to the table.

* * *

"M saw Anton Sokolov the moment he entered the room and it inadvertently sent shivers went up her spine. The Butcher of Belgrade, he had aged well, unlike his countless victims.

"There he is." Chester whispered into her ear.

"I saw him. It looks like time and money have treated him well. Let's hope we are able to stop that." M still wondered how the man had slipped out of MI6's hold all those years ago. If they had only dealt with him then as a petty thug with ties in the KGB, he might not have risen to become as high up nor perpetrated the crimes he had.

"Not until we track the network and repatriate the stolen artifacts M. Then you can kill him all you want and Alexi too if it will make you happy."

"Happy! You make me sound like I'm more brutal than him. At least mine would be revenge for the families. How dare he live a life of luxury here in Vienna after he caused so much suffering. If I had know he was alive, I would have sent 00's after him long ago."

Chester could feel her ire rising. "Darling, I need you beguiling and charming. I know that this may seem like a stretch what with your normal disposition but do try to play the role of doting wife and mother.."

"Of course you would say that, how dare I show any individual gumption or resolve as a woman. You know this is why we will never work you and I." M pulled away a bit and met his eye in a look of firm resolve.

"Olivia." Chester whispered looking concerned. "Has the lad won your heart so soon?"

"King it wouldn't matter if he had, there will be no way you and I could do anything more than fight. Why do you think it has anything to do with someone else? Just like all these years you've chided Nigel for meeting me first. You have always just assumed that I would have fallen into your arms and swooned over you and all your money. It never happened then and it won't happen now! At this stage of my life, any fight over silly romantic notions has almost left me. I cannot struggle in my personal life, when my business life requires all my focus and fire."

"What if you retired?" Chester said looking concerned and put out by her admission.

Seeing the pained look in his eyes, M signed and she softened. "I don't know...I don't want to retire Chester. Nigel was an oasis of calm and you are not that, nor is Bond. I feel like fighting with the both of you the moment I bloody well see you."

"It's called passion my dear, I just hoped that it could turn romantic." Chester said with genuine feeling that left M a little shattered in self doubt again.

"I'll never say never, but not now and don't push me King or it will only become worse for you."

"Hey, did I push you when we arrived last night or today in the suite?" Chester said desperately attempting to defend himself in this loosing battle.

"No but you ordered my meal, dominate me physically by holding on to me constantly, chose my clothing and that is far too much for my nature. Face it the two of us are bulls and nothing romantic could ever slip through. We will do nothing but lock horns in battle."

Chester smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You my dear are the most attractive bull I have ever had the pleasure of dancing with. Anton is sick of me ignoring him and dancing with you, here he comes."

M prepared herself mentally for the introduction and turned to face the man that she had never expected to see again. She patiently awaited his reaction, which he tried to control. Anton paused in his move to step closer, before taking her hand in greeting. When Anton shook Chester's hand his eyes kept moving to M. He was attempting to hide his shock but his eyes had widened slightly when he looked at her.

"Mr. King, Chester so lovely to see you here. How were your holidays? And this lovely creature must be your wife?"

They moved to a table along the side and sat down with staff rushing to bring champagne for them.

"Anton Schneider, this is my wife Emma King."

Anton kissed M's hand and kept a hold on it, unnaturally long for a first greeting.

"Herr Schneider it is lovely to meet you." M said to him in a most charming and beguiling manner. If Chester had not known her for years he might have been shocked at her abilities but he had seen her act before and she was noting if not magnificent.

Anton stood frozen for a moment after she spoke to him. He was just looking at her in such shock. "My ангел. It is you." He whispered only loud enough to barely be heard by Chester, Anton had taken the bait, hook line and sinker.

"Oh and here come our sons." Chester said.

Anton barely registered their approach with all his focus on M beside him. One of his men leaned into his shoulder and said something to pull his awareness back to the present and Anton then turned to meet with the sons. Could this woman be his ангел from all those years ago. British secret service? She could be around that age but…

"This is my son Harry from my first wife, and this is Emma's son James from her first marriage." King said.

Harry, Bond and the two women stayed standing at the edge of their table as the introductions were made.

"Lovely to meet all of you and I insist you come join us for a drink. You two must join your parents for dinner on my estate on New Year's eve. Perhaps I should throw a party in celebration.

"No...do not go to any trouble on our account. As I mentioned we will be catching the Orient Express by 22:00 hours." Chester said smiling down on M, who he had protectively draped an arm around. Anton had two armed men in the lounge of the hotel with them, an unknown amount outside and a driver at least, Chester surmised.

M understood the game well enough to know she was King's property by his move. She had to force herself to play this docile and coy, when she really wanted to scream bloody murder at this sorry piece of human excrement.

They sat around a large table as the servers brought some light snacks and more bottles of champagne. Anton had made sure to maneuver himself to M's right side and he sat as close as he could, far closer than what would be considered polite with someone whom you had just met. Anton continuously filled their glasses to make sure to ply them with enough alcohol to manipulate them in some way.

M could see the way Bond watched the man. Harry bantered with the two women they brought with them and introduced as the sisters they met in a cafe, Sophia and Hanna.

The staff brought extra chairs for Bond, Harry and the two sisters to join them. M managed to kick Bond's leg under the table for staring at her too much. He needed to focus on the mission and not her. M told him to be professional, but as usual Bond crossed the line between a professional killer agent and personal pain in her ass with ease.

Bond barely winced at M's attack and began to talk animatedly about sport. This all of them contributed too for a short time. Eventually the women pulled Bond and Harry up and away to the dance floor.

This left Anton with M and Chester to continue to drink and chat. "You look so very familiar Frau King. Did we meet before?"

"I don't think so. Where would we have met? This is my first time to Vienna. Could it be that you come to London often?"

"No...I haven't been to London in over twenty years."

M laughed. "Well that is a good long time I suppose. Perhaps you should come visit us again sometime in the near future. We have the accommodations for you and your...wife?" M wondered if this would trigger more than a simple response in any way.

"I am no longer married. I have been a widower for over thirty years now."

"Oh...my I am so sorry to hear that. And in that time you never remarried? I can't imagine you not finding another lovely woman to spend time with." M said with just enough shock and incredulousness to make it believable and sound concerned for the man.

"No...you remind me a great deal of her. So very much even the timbre of you voice, however not the accent." Anton said with a sad smile.

"Oh dear." M said with false concern as she patted his hand on the table. Chester just let her manage him as he watched Harry, Bond and where Anton's men were in the room incase anything went wrong.

"Where was your dear wife from?" M asked with genuine interest.

"Moscow...she was Russian." Anton stammered. "But her voice was lyrical and husky like yours. Do you know any Russian."

"Привет как дела." M said with enough of a Russian accent to shock Sokolov. "Hello, how are you...is about the extent of my Russian." M said with a smile that turned into a graceful frown. "I'm so sorry for the loss of your wife."

Anton eyes widened as he looked into her eyes intently enough to make her turn away towards the dancing partners in the distance. "Dear me the boys are enjoying themselves on the dance floor." M said to pull Anton's focus off of her for a second and keep him guessing.

"Yes they are my dear." Chester said as he grabbed her hand, about to ask her to dance.

"Mr. King if you would allow me I would love to dance with your lovely wife." Anton interrupted.

Chester looked at the two of them and smiled broadly. "That is not a problem at all dear friend, as long as you promise not to steal her away from me." King chuckled.

"I cannot promise that, because she may just fall in love with me and choose to fly away with me." Anton said with a jovial smile and a wink.

Chester smiled back laughing, but understanding completely that this man wanted M as much as he had anticipated. They would have no trouble finding out about his network if M could put aside her revulsion enough to pry as she flirted.

And if her toy boy Bond managed to kept his mouth shut long enough for the adults to manipulate Anton. God knows how that man made 00, but for his sheer brutality of nature. He certainly could never be a Kingsman, too rough around the edges and as it was Bond was barely controlled by MI6 in some cases.

M categorized Anton in her capacity as a strategist up against a foe, as they moved out onto the dance floor. Anton still had wisps of his once dark hair and the same steely grey-blue eyes that she remembered. He was shorter than Chester and Bond but thickly built. His cologne was musky and the arms that held M were still very strong. His face was lined...yes...as age had hit them all in that regard, but here in his Armani suit and Prada shoes he was a distinguished gentleman.

Not the young violent thug that M had been in the presence of all those years ago, during his capture and questioning. Not that this swayed M's opinion of him in the least, but she had to assess him while trying to outthink and out act him in this dangerous play. M plastered as smile on her face as he held her. Bond was watching as were the others.

"You reminded me of someone still...I cannot get over the resemblance."

"Of your wife or of the mystery woman in London?"

"Both." He said as he instinctively pulled her closer. M tried to laugh it off as she tried leave a little room and physically distance herself from his body.

"I think you are just trying to make my husband jealous for some reason?" M said as light and flirtatiously as she could manage.

"No, I don't really care about him at all and I don't think you do either. You do not seem overwhelmingly in love with the man. Perhaps your marriage is all for the money?"

M stiffened in his embrace and looked at him crossly. "How dare…"

"I dare just fine madame. You do not love him but you could certainly learn to love me... eventually." Anton said full of meaning as he leaned in a sniffed her hair. Before M could pull away in protest, he explained his behaviour. "I apologise ангел...it is this time of year. Christmas always has the ability to remind us of all we have lost and over the years it becomes more and more a time for regrets."

"I...understand...that but…"

Anton released her and took her hand, bowed over it and kissed it. "I was out of line and I hope, fair lady that you will forgive me?" He looked at her with genuine concern.

"Yes...well I can understand being flooded with memories at this time of year...and Chester speaks of you kindly. That, and your ability to get the art he desires." M tried to help him rationalize his uncomfortable behaviour. His attack in normal circumstances would have had her on the offensive immediately, but she played her role and listened to his excuses.

Anton stumbled to find something to assuage her concerns. He had been a fool to push this far and this fast. "Yes and I just received the 1628 map reconstruction of Posidonius ideas about the positions of continents, your husband has desired such a map for a long time."

"You found it! Oh what a wonderful late Christmas gift."

"I will surprise him with it, as it will arrive by New Year's eve." Anton smiled down on her holding her shoulders and running his hands up and down her arms.

Chester met them in the centre of the room with a perplexed look on his face. "Is there something wrong?"

"No...no dear, just some surprising news for New Year's eve." M said smiling at him.

"Oh, do tell?" Chester asked looking between the two of them.

"It's a secret." M said as she looked conspiratorially to Anton. Anton's smile grew, as he even dared to wink at her.

"I will say goodnight to you both." Anton took M's leaned in to kiss both of M's cheeks. He whispered. "Goodnight ангел."

"Goodnight Mr…"

"No you must call me Anton. I insist now that we are...such wonderful friends."

"Goodnight Anton. I have to ask, what is ангел?" M purposefully stumbled over the pronunciation even though she spoke Russian very well. "You have said it to me several times now."

"Aнгел, it means angel. Chester you have married an angel and I look forward to spending more time with you...both." Anton said looking at M as one of his men brought his coat. "I will see you in a few days and please, bring the entire family."

Chester shook his hand and smiled. "We would be delighted, wouldn't we darling?"

"Oh yes, how could we not." M said with a charming smile that disappeared the moment Anton Sokolov turned to leave.

* * *

M and Chester retreated to their suite the moment Anton left. Bond and Hart had to convince the women they had met to leave. It was harder said than done as the two seemed determined to consummate their acquaintance in their rooms upstairs.

An hour later the two agents managed to disappear on the woman while they were in the lady's room. They paid the tab and hit the stairs up to the fourth floor and the suite shared by M and King.

"Well it's about time." M said as she opened the door to them. She was still in her dress, Bond was certainly glad of that. It was a nice dress he had to at least give that to King. Having given them an hour and plenty of opportunity two...if they had been bathed and in robes, it would have sent his mind down a great deal of avenues he didn't want to travel.

The four of them sat as Chester brought four glasses and a bottle to the glass coffee table in the lounge of the suite. "I think we can all agree that that went well." Chester said with a smile.

"Well if you think allowing a murderer to paw at your beloved wife on the dance floor. M what did he say to you?" Bond asked concerned.

"He said I married for the money because I obviously don't love my husband. He insinuated that I could learn to love him." M said matter of factly and it brought a smile to Bond's face. Chester was less happy.

"Perhaps you should have had some acting lessons before we came my dear."

"I don't think she needs acting lessons but some self defence would have been a good idea if this hadn't been sprung on us last minute like this." Bond added as he took a drink.

"Oh but Bond what of you and...what was her name? Hanna? It didn't seem like you were acting with her."

"I think we should deal with the task at hand. Far be it for me to have to point this out to three supposed professionals in the field but we are on a mission. I do hate being on the outside watching a train wreck of a love triangle but has our plan changed at all?" Harry asked as he sipped his drink calmly with his legs crossed and a stern look for the rest of them.

"Harry is right and I warned the two of you...so just...stop. I am not your property nor will it be likely that I will ever be either of your...romantic partner. Especially if you keep up this constant bickering! I swear it would have been calmer if I had brought my real children." M chastised.

"There is no change." Chester added.

"Good. I am going to have a bath. I will see you all in the morning. I assume we will meet here and have room service. I think nine will be fine unless you feel your need to have a lie in with one of the women you met earlier." M added, to chide Bond.

"We lost them before we came up M." Bond added quickly.

Harry stood along with Bond and Chester as M rose from her chair. "Goodnight." M said to them all not looking back upon reaching her room.

"Tomorrow at nine then." Chester said.

"Fine." Bond added tersely.

"Do you really think it would work between you and a woman who could be your mother?" Chester added quietly.

"Yes I do...so what of it? Are you just pissed that she wants nothing to do with your old arrogant ass!" Bond moved threateningly towards King as Harry moved between them.

"Enough! The two of you need to grow up! M said no to both of you and I don't blame her one bit. So focus on salvaging a friendship along with this mission." Harry said losing his patients with the two of them.

"Fine." Bond straightened his suit jacket and moved to the door. Harry followed him out and down the hall towards their rooms.

"Will this really be fine Bond?"

"As long as he leaves her alone and this mission goes off without a hitch, yes. If Anton touches her in any way..." Bond paused looking deadly serious as he continued. "M should not be here. This is a mission, expendable agents go on missions not the head of MI6."

Harry follows Bond into his room and closes the door. "That is not how it works in our organization but I understand your point. M is not trained and cannot look after herself, even if the target is an aged man. He does have at least four armed men with him and that concerns me."

"I am glad that you are logical about all this Harry because King is not. He overestimates this plan and Sokolov's naiveté about what is really going on. We have no back up and the two of them are going to be alone with him while we take care of the art piece. I don't like this and M knows it."

"Everyone knows that you don't like this Bond. You've hardly hidden your dislike of the mission and Arthur. I for one think you are underestimating M and her ability to play the honey trap. Anton was transfixed by her and he didn't even look at Sophie and Hanna."

"I noticed and that was hardly comforting."

"Take your feelings out of the equation for a moment and realize that the plan is a good one and Arthur was right. M is the perfect distraction."

"That is what I'm afraid of."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Plans Go Awry**

HOW the hell?

The two men came out from behind the trees as Harry stowed the painting in the metal box under the ground. Bond heard the sudden crunch of snow and saw the reflection of moonlight off a gun. Bond rushed towards the man to surprise him.

Bond yelled as he punched the attacker in the face and a shot rang out. He hoped that Harry had time to react. Bond yanked the gun out of the larger man's hand as he knocked him off balance and elbowed him in the nose.

Bond heard a commotion over by where Harry had hidden the art.

The man Bond was fighting with went down to his knees holding his nose, as Bond looked for Harry. Harry was standing over a dead man who had been foolish enough to attack him.

"Who told you where we were and what we were doing?" Bond asked his bleeding attacker in German.

The man just spat as a gun was fired from up past the ridge in the trees. One of the shots missed Bond but hit the man kneeling before him holding his nose. They were coming from the road. Bond ran towards them as did Harry, darting behind trees as they made their way towards whoever was trying to kill them.

darting behind the ample tree coverage they made it to the road and to higher ground towards the estate and looking down on their adversaries. Harry took out two and Bond the other two as they moved down to check the bodies and found their car around the curve in the road. The driver took one look at them and took off past them and back towards the estate.

"Damn it! M!" Bond took off back through the woods, up towards the estate. He didn't even turn to see if Harry followed but heard his footfalls falling into rhythm behind him on the uneven terrain. It was safer to avoid the roads now that in all likelihood Sokolov had been warned. Now it was a race against time to get back alive and save M

Bond did not even slow when he hit the grounds of the estate but ran straight back into the large stone house with his gun drawn. The lights of the house were flickering and alarms rang out. Harry following fast behind him as they ran the hall to the dining room were they left M and King earlier.

There was furniture askew and lamps toppled. There were telltale sign of a firefight, by the smell of gunpowder hung in the air, coming from the sitting room at the far side of the dinning room.

"M!" Bond said as he rushed around a few turned over chairs heading for the other room.

"Wait Bond!" Harry yelled trying to keep up with him.

The two of them left the dining room and found the sitting room was also in disarray. There was one dead guard at the entrance, as well as one bleeding out on the carpet. The gurgling sound coming from his lungs indicating that he did not have much time left in this world.

The portraits of art that hung in the room that Bond had seen earlier were gone and so was M. A moan could be heard from the far side of an overturned sofa and Harry went to examine the sound as Bond picked up the now deceased guard's gun and ammunition clips.

"Arthur!" Harry said urgently as he helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine...took a topple. That's all." King said as he gingerly got to his feet.

"What the hell happened and where is she?!" Bond said shooting daggers at the man.

"I...I don't know." King looked around in genuine worry as Harry found and returned his lost gun.

"You said you could look after her! I knew I never should have let you...you anywhere bloody near her!"

"Calm down Bond! This is no time to squabble we need to think this through. Are you hit Arthur?" Harry asked moving between the two men.

"No...we scuffled and I got two of them when it all went South. They could still be here somewhere in the house!"

"I'll take the upstairs by the front, you take the back down here. Make your way up the back stair to meet me." Bond said to Harry in frustration as he quickly disappeared out the door.

"Try to keep someone alive for questioning if you can!" King called out to the 00 agent as he left. "I'm alright Harry...just go look out back!"

Harry nodded and headed out the door as King looked around the room until he found what he had been looking for. The map. He picked up the tube and looked around at other thing strewn about. How could everything have go so wrong?

* * *

Bond pulled his mobile out of his jacket as he made his way upstairs.

That bastard! Both of them...King and Sokolov!

He knew this might happen and so did Tanner. If you were using a woman that looked like the targets long lost love as bait, it could be expected that the intended victim might become aggressively amorous in pursuit of one he lost. In this case, the woman was M and Bond dreaded this from the onset of this mission.

Bond opened each bedroom door cautiously and with dread. There was dead air on his mobile...no connection...he couldn't get through to Tanner and Q to help. All the bedrooms were clear but just as he entered the hallway upstairs he heard someone coming up the back stair.

Oh Christ...this was not good. A large brutal looking man came forward wearing combat armour and a large pack on his back, attached to a hose and nozzle. Bond recognised the device the man shot towards him. Flames erupted from the flame thrower and Bond dove through the open door of the bedroom to his right and the heat singed the bottom of his shoes.

Bond stood up quickly and readied his gun but would be little use if the body armour the man wore kept him protected. He could smell the smoke and began to hear the crackle of the beginning of a fire.

"Come out...come out...little British agent man." The man called in accented English.

Bond aimed his gun towards the open door waiting for the large flame thrower thug to arrive. His palm tightened in his grip as the nozzle appeared first. His usual move would be to grab the nozzle and pull the man towards him in a surprise attack. However, James had taken his gloves off the second he came into the house. The heat of the flamethrower's metal would be far worse to his hands than that of heated gunmetal.

Bond heard the noise of someone else in the hall, as the man's body appeared and James readied to shoot again. However, the target was distracted by whoever was in the hall and turned back towards that sound and shot flames down the hall.

"I will fry you too old man!" The thug yelled into the hall and flames erupted.

James dove for the man realizing it must be King. Bond landed on the man and began hitting and struggling against him, pinning the flame thrower apparatus between them. Chester King appeared down the hall with a steaming open umbrella. He used the end of the umbrella as a fire extinguisher on the flames in the hall.

"Bond enough...ask him where Sokolov took M!" King yelled.

The bruised and bloodied man was still under Bond as he sat up and ripped the flame thrower nozzle out of thugs hands and pointed it at his face.

"Where did he take her?! Tell me!"

The man smirked and said nothing still struggling to get Bond's lighter weight of his bulky form. Bond took the flame thrower and pressed it to the man's shoulder and pulled the trigger. The smell of burning plastic from the shoulder pads, mixed with the smell of burning flesh as the mans groaned and then screamed in agony.

"Tell me where she is!" Bond screamed at the man and pulled his upper body closer to his savage looking face by the chest plate, of his now smouldering armour.

"No...I...wouldn't tell you if I could...I am to burn...this place to the ground...along with you...English thieves." He spat at Bond. His breathing ragged but a good deal of fight still left in him.

"So he took her somewhere...where were you to meet him?" King asked hurriedly.

"I wasn't...screw off old man." He spat at King.

"Old man? I may be old but at least I'm intelligent. If you don't know where he went, then you are hardly worth leaving alive."

The man on the floor realized his mistake as he fought and rolled his heavier body weight against Bond and pulled a knife from the sheath strapped to his thigh. He got the better of Bond, quickly rolling him under him and about to stab downward into Bond's chest.

Bond had his arms crossed defensively above him. Holding the man at bay locking his forearms against the downward thrust of his attacker. There was a sudden pop...pop sound as the man fell forward, dead on Bond.

Bond extricated himself from the now dead larger man and climbed to his feet.

"Thanks. I had wondered why you two carry those umbrellas everywhere."

"Yes, they are shield and weapon all in one. The perfect weapon for a knight."

"You fancy yourselves knights, yet you offer up the Queen to the knave on a bloody silver platter."

"Bond, for what it's worth I am sorry for what happened. I never wanted her in harm's way. I thought Q and Merlin managed our backstories perfectly."

"I'll let M deal with you when I get her back. But if something has happened…"

"I understand and I will stand ready for whatever you want to toss my way. I deserve it." King looked both sombre and chastised for his massive miscalculation on this mission.

Bond knew he needed the man's help regardless of his desire to punch his arrogant face for what he had done. Bond pulled out his mobile again. "Can you get a signal? We could yesterday when we cased the area...they knew we were coming." Trying to reach Q and Tanner for them to send back up.

"No...there must be a jamming device somewhere." The two of them moved back down the stair and to the front entranceway, to hear a lorry arrive from around the back of the house.

Harry hopped out of the lorry and ran into the house. "Did you find M? I heard shots?"

Bond looked grim and Chester shook his head not looking any less sombre than Bond.

"I found two men loading all of the art into a lorry and thought we should take it to town." Harry said.

King grabbed a tube cylinder from a table near the exit.

"Did they know where Anton took M?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"No. Not that I had a chance to find out...they shot at me so I had to shoot back." Harry said glumly.

"There is no one left? Start at the beginning. What the hell happened King? We were only gone 30 minutes as ordered!" Bond expressed loudly. The frustration sprang out of him again, as if in coming in waves. James paced in the front entrance in a vicious impatient that required a target and plan immediately.

Harry stood between Bond and Arthur worried that Bond was coiled and ready to strike in his anger over what had happened.

"Anton just suddenly got out of his chair and pulled M out of hers and by the time I objected his armed men were in the room and ready to end me." Chester explained.

"We stowed in the art in the woods as we arranged yesterday. We encountered resistance on the way back and had to take care of a few of them. That was when we knew the plan had been compromised but Sokolov moved faster than I would have thought he was able." Harry added.

"I have no idea how he knew but he did. He failed in part of his mission because he never managed to kill us and we have all the art. Unfortunately the rest of his supply chain in Turkey will be in the wind as a result."

"I don't give a shit about his brother or Turkey! You promised that she would be safe and now! Now I have to go find her before...

"There must have been a prearranged drop point...someone here knew where this lorry was going!" King expressed in concern.

"Be that as it may, what happened after we left Arthur? Maybe there is a clue in the details. What did you discuss after we left to watch the telly?" Harry asked.

"Just the usual...places we've been about how we met. He pulled her up our of her chair and away suddenly to his side. I objected...he left two of his men to take care of me. I dove over the sofa and used my umbrella barely managing to evade and destroy them myself. We need to get away from here to get mobile signals and call Merlin and Q."

"Where do you think he took her? An airfield?" Bond suggested.

"It could be anywhere, is her chip active?" King asked

The three of them walked out into the drive and looked around to see the shot up remains of the car they drove. "I asked Tanner to make sure Q activated M's tracer before we left on this bloody disaster. Looks like they took care of these cars." There was only the lorry full of stolen art and a silver Mercedes that must have been left behind for the men trying to kill them.

"Wait...my jacket."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Arthur put his hands in his jacket looking for something and only pulled out his gun. "My...the tickets...the Orient Express...the train tickets...they're gone."

"The train!" Bond looks at his watch. "They're headed for the train." Bond ran for the car. "You two take the lorry with the art and I'll go for M."

"Wait Bond. You will need help. Galahad, go with Bond and I will take the lorry. Get there fast and if you have the shot...take it. Call for backup with your location as soon as there is a signal."

Harry jumped into the car with Bond, knowing that Bond would not hesitate to kill Anton Sokolov for kidnapping M. Regardless of M's original order to keep him alive. Neither of them cared anymore, it was now very personal for both these men that Anton die.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: Flashbacks are in italics.**

 **Chapter 9 Past Lives**

Something had gone horribly wrong.

Anton held M tightly against him in the back of the car as they speed towards the city.

M tried to think about what had gone on wrong earlier this evening. What had given them away? The act was a good one but something or someone had tipped Anton off to who she really was and now he was taking her to Russia. M had made a few friends in the Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation over the years. However the elder members, former KGB from the now gone Soviet Union did not like her. Nor did they like her methods of dealing with those specific elder agents that were throwbacks from the cold war. The same era from which men like Anton Sokolov sprouted and seized control. They thrived as pseudo government official but were really nothing more than criminal overlords in post communist Russia.

Needless to say, Russia was not one of her preferred vacation spots. On the few visits M had made to Russia over the years, the FSB had always made her work hard for any co-operation. Hell, they had been easier on the CIA than MI6 and she often wondered if it was her gender than angered them so.

M thought about what had happened earlier in the evening and the exact moment that she knew something had gone wrong.

* * *

 _Anton had taken a call in front of her and Chester in the dinning room after their 'sons' had disappeared to try to catch some sports on the telly, already half in their cups it seemed a plausible excuse._

 _The moment his mobile rang M tensed and Anton suddenly slipped into Russian and said Alexi's name. She barely had time to make eye contact with Chester before Anton sprung into action._

 _"It is time that this act ended." Anton said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side. "I know who you are and you are coming with me. The others will die here."_

 _M struggled as Chester shouted and shots sounded out behind her. M was too scared to look back to see if Chester had been killed. She didn't think she could handle seeing his bloody body lying on the floor. Anton pulled her against him as someone brought M's coat and placed it over her shoulders as they dragged her towards the back exit._

 _This had all been planned. This ran through M's mind as she was forced down the hall of his home. There were men running about yelling and loading a lorry as M was pulled into the back of a car._

* * *

Anton pulled two tickets out of his overcoat pocket, as he took her handbag and opened it in front of her.

"I will have you hold on to our tickets for the Orient Express my dear. I took them from your 'late husband's' jacket. I will however need to take your mobile and remove the sim card."

Anton busied himself with her mobile and M finally found her voice. "You will not get away with this. In fact I don't know how you've managed to evade capture all these years!"

"Oh but I think I already have...M...and you are her. I knew finding another to replace my ангел would be difficult and then I met you all those years ago in London."

M's eyes widened in shock. Damn it! How did he find out? "I don't know what you are talking about. My name is Emma but that hardly gives you familiarity enough to call me by my nickname."

"You and I both know that is not a nickname but your title M. You rose higher than I would have thought in MI6 but you can't stop those who met you before, not to know who you really are. I have men being sent to the homes of your children Mrs. Mansfield. Ha! That is a pun is it not...in English? Man's field...that is what you have been working in for quite a long time isn't it my love?"

"What! Do not presume to know me nor call me your love. Your men will still have to get past my agents and they are far superior to anything you may throw at them!"

"You will cooperate with me or your children will suffer for your disobedience! I will have photos of them within a day. By the time we arrive home in Russia my love."

"I am not your love, you fool!"

"Fool...am I the one who waltz into Vienna in a fake marriage with two agents posing as sons? You are a fool not to think that I had not been manipulating King to get to you all along. Once I knew who you had become...I made my plan. Yes...it took years to implement but I am a patient man."

"That still does not explain how or why you did this? How could you have known King would bring me? He was married once and he could have brought another younger woman as his wife."

"Chester King fell into my lap with his arrogant assumption that I did not know of the secret organization he headed. I knew that the two of you must know each other and I knew what he loved...art, maps antiquities. We spoke at length about women and I told him of my wife and what I admired in a female companion, which was a description of exactly what I thought you to be. I planted you in his mind as the one to play his wife. How was I to know he actually fancied you? I could tell the moment I met the two of you that he was smitten and you were completely disinterested. I dangled contraband to lure him in and I've been inviting him here for over a year. It was not hard to fool the arrogant man."

"How? There has to be more to it than that. Who told you who I really was?" M said in shock from his admission.

"Once I escaped Britain all those years ago I went dark and I put out word about you but I didn't know your name. Years later some information came to me from a shadowy man in Russia and eventually another in Hong Kong with photos of you. I spoke with diplomats and men in high and low places to find your name as section head of Hong Kong, you were not using a code name then. Then it seemed as though you disappeared...poof...gone. The name Mansfield disappeared just as you did. I admit it took years to find out but between photos from Quantum and others telling me of the head of MI6...I made the connection and found you."

Christ...Not Quantum! Not that bloody thorn in her side. Not knowing of that organization was a personal embarrassment saved only by the fact that the Americans had no clue either. White had managed to elude capture all those years ago, by almost having her shot by Mitchell.

However, it was the mention of Hong Kong that made a cold shiver crawl up M's spine. How could it be? He had to be dead! She refused to believe that the Chinese released him after what he had done. How would Tiago Rodrigues connect to Quantum and what did that mean? She needed to get back and investigate further. They needed to smoke out White from hiding somehow and find Tiago if he still lived.

Something more shadowy and sinister was going on here. Sokolov was likely just a pawn in all this she was certain. Once they arrived in Russia others would quickly come to collect her from wherever he was taking her.

"What the hell do you want with me? You know you've signed your death warrant in taking me and that my government will not stand…

"I didn't take you for that and you know it! I took you to be my wife. I was given the means to take you by someone who wanted revenge on you personally and more than willing to tell me what I needed to know about your family. Yes, there may be some in Russia who want information from you but I will protect you from them. And your family if you agree to my terms and become my wife."

"Terms! Terms! We don't deal with terrorists and I am certainly not going to pretend to be your dead wife! You are completely delusional and this is all beyond absurd. What the hell do you want me to do? Bake cookies and retire to the countryside?"

"Yes that sounds good to start. You and I can continue to travel and collect artifacts to sell to wealthy people who care little for laws and legal appropriation. One thing is for certain and that is that I will not leave you alone and eventually you will be comfortable with this relationship or your children will suffer."

"Those who led you to me will want me dead, or questioned and I seriously doubt you will be able to keep them at bay."

"I have not told them of my plan and I have safe houses all over the world. We will only stay for a couple of weeks and move. My men are very loyal as I have made them all very wealthy and my brother guards the business and all the focus is on him."

"You are insane to believe I will stay. And why on earth would you want me at all after all this time." M said looking at him in frustration and anger.

"Just because we have aged does not mean that we cannot feel passion. I have had enough younger women to know that I want something and someone with more substance. You are intelligent and beautiful, your husband is dead and you would have been pushed out of MI6 eventually. Enjoy your retirement with me, travelling the world."

"Is that a nice way of saying that I'm not as thin as I once was? In that case you're not managing this odd kidnapping, seduction thing very well." M said with her hands on her hips looking irritated as sat int he back of the car wondering what had happened to Bond.

"That only happened in old books and films. That was the fantasy world they created with some sort of odd interplay between kidnapping, desire and eventual love. You are not Valentino! Not a Sheik with total authority that can get away with this in the 1920's. And I promise you, that I will never love, or tolerate you. I will always be planning your death and my escape. Not to mention the British government would like me back. This was a fools errand all the way around."

"I can assure you that I do not have a death wish and you will hand in your resignation electronically. Your children will soon be under my control." Anton said as he angrily pulled her into his embrace and kissed her passionately. M managed to push him away after a few uncomfortable moments.

"You don't have a choice ангел." Anton said with a smirk as he turned to look out the car window as his driver took them through darkness and snow towards the train station in Vienna.

Damn it Chester King! How could this have all gone so wrong?

* * *

 _ **Earlier that evening**_

 _M wore the new blue gown that Chester had bought for her and did her make up carefully to create as much of an illusion of youth that she was capable of at her age. Nigel had always remarked on how well she had aged and now she had to put it to the test in the most bizarre way possible._

 _It was usually Bond who had to seduce marks but this time it was M's turn and she doubted her ability to do so effectively. Chester had told her how beautiful she looked when she came out of her room. Bond had just stood quietly across the suite and stared at her in an odd way. James desired her and had difficulty hiding that fact in those first few moments when she came out of her room._

 _They drove to the estate outside Vienna in their rented Audi. Harry drove and Bond stayed in the front with him leaving their pretend elderly parents in the back. Bond found M stunning in the gown that Chester bought her and she again wore the necklace he had given her._

 _Anton barely took his eyes off her as she played her role of doting wife and mother. Anton took them about the house to show off the artifacts that he had acquired. She purposefully took Chester's hand and clasped it tightly, touching and looking at him fondly. This made Anton frown on more than a few occasions during the tour of the house. It had been a wonderful suggestion on Harry's part to ask for a grand tour. It gave them all an opportunity to case the house and find all available exits while marking how many men and women were employed there._

 _There were laughs and jokes making the evening and dinner delightful. They enjoyed a few drinks and sat down to a prime rib dinner. The continued chatting about art, history and Chester's collection of maps._

 _The boys, Harry and James, chatted amicably about sport and made a point of enjoying more than a few quick drinks. They became bored and complained rudely in jest about Chester's obsession as detrimental to their sanity and M's patience. M looked predictably embarrassed by their attitude and asked their host if there was a room in which the two could watch telly and not interrupt the grown ups._

 _Anton laughed and had one of his men show them to a lounge with a large flat screen telly. After the 'man children' as M referred to them as were gone, M begged for forgiveness, apologizing for their rudeness in the light of such a nice company and delicious dinner. Anton clasped her hand in his on the table and told her that he found it amusing. Basically he was more than willing to have James and Harry removed from the equation._

 _"With the younger set out of the way for a little while I would love to show you some more of my collection. I have had my men setting up some of my maps in the sitting room for your perusal." Anton took a moment to wink at M as he stood._

 _"Really? How wonderful." Chester exclaimed._

 _Anton guided them into the room as one of his men brought in the map that he had told M he acquired for King._

 _Chester was genuinely surprised and pleased about the item and made arrangements to transfer payment to him for it. M wondered if Chester had a proxy account set up for just such an occasion. This was made having a private secret service seem worth it, for the convenience it provided. If M had this much autonomy it would make her life so much easier._

 _M wondered about Bond and Harry. She knew that Bond could hold his own with drink and still manage the mission she just hoped that Harry was as capable. They have been gone almost half an hour at this point and they figured that they would need at least 40 minutes._

 _M sat in a leather wingback chair as Chester and Anton concluded their business and placed the map back into its acid free coverings and a protective tube for transport. The two of them spoke of how to arrange it as soon as they got back to London._

 _As soon as they finished this discussion, one of his men came into the room and Sokolov took a call. He disconnected a call to his brother and said, "It is time that this act ended."_

 _Anton walked directly over to M and took her hand pulling her out of the chair. He kissed her suddenly, crushing his lips to hers as she stiffened in shock. M could hear Chester protesting as Sokolov released her mouth and turned back at him with a smile. "I know who you are and you are coming with me. The others will die here."_

 _"How dare you!" Chester King said with his chest puffed out drawing himself up to his far superior height over Anton._

 _"I will be escorting your 'wife' on a romantic trip. I'm afraid now that our business is concluded King, I have little use for you. You brought me exactly what I wanted for Christmas. I hope you like the map, unfortunately you will not be alive long enough to actually enjoy it for long."_

 _Anton pulled her to the door followed by his man as two more entered the room armed. "Chester!" M screamed as Anton pulled her from the room. She could only pull uselessly against the stronger man as she heard shouts and gunfire going off. M barely remembered one of his men handing Anton her coat and gloves as they practically carried her to the back of the car._ _Anton joined her with a driver and guard in the front along with two other guards shooting up the car they drove in and climbing into another car to follow them._

 _This was planned from the point of their arrival for dinner, or even more worrisome from the moment they arrived in Austria._

 _To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Chases & Games**

Bond drove like a maniac with Harry just struggling just to hang on. Bond's mobile was connected to Tanner and Q as he continued driving the snow covered roads well above safe speeds for doing so.

M's tracker was being blocked. Perhaps by the same device that didn't allow them mobile service at the house when they had it the day before, when they surveyed the estate from the woods. However, they were certain he had taken her on the train and was likely headed further than the three to four hour trip and stop in Budapest that King had arranged for them originally.

The Orient Express was direct and didn't stop outside major stops however it was slower than the high speed train and tonight with the celebration catering to tourists, Q said that they would arrive in Budapest by 0300.

Bond smashed his hand down on the steering wheel in frustration as he tried to dangerously overtake a slow vehicle on the A4. It was 243 km's to Budapest but with the snow and the slow traffic it would take longer.

"Bond! We won't be much good to her dead!" Harry yelled, as he hung on for dear life.

"We have to get to the border or Budapest before that train. Q make sure to take care of the border crossing into Hungary. Tanner work on getting some of ours to meet that train for back up! MI6 only, I don't want Sokolov spooked and I don't want any other Kingsmen!"

 _I will Bond. Chester King is on his way there now by helicopter. He said he would meet you if you would rather not drive._

"Fine how long will it take him to get to... _Fischamend_?"

 _Hold on...Q?_

 _Q here 007, King will not get there as fast as you but can meet you at the border within the hour._

"Fine we will meet him there."

 _King warned us that Sokolov knew exactly who M was. We have have her children and grandchildren under surveillance and will capture any that come looking._

"Good idea Tanner, although she may prefer you don't use her family as bait, but I see the logic in it. Get your best on it for her because she is going to be really pissed off when we get her back."

 _We will Bond. You just concern yourself with getting her off that train._

"Don't worry, I plan on having King drop me off on top of the train."

"You can't be serious?" Harry asked. "In this snow? Arthur will hardly go for this."

"I'm not giving him a bloody choice and I am not waiting for that train to stop. Sokolov with be expecting that and watching for a team. We will get them once he feels confident we are not at the Hungarian border waiting for the train. Harry and King can go and meet the train in Budapest with the team you send."

"I think you may need my help. I can land atop a moving train as well as you. I've done it before." Harry protested. "Q do what you can to find out what train-car they're in so we land in the right place.

Bond smirked. "You heard that Q, Tanner?"

 _Yes I did._

"Sounds like this Kingsman is challenging a 00 agent to a train robbing competition."

 _Dear god...just be careful and save M while you're competing for some bloody imaginary prize._

"Don't worry about that. We will save the damsel in distress, no matter which one of us lands on our feet first."

 _Bond, Q here. I know you're prevalence for competition often overrides your sense of personal safety; but do be careful and return all your physical equipment and M's in working order. Preferably before the evil Russian has his way with her._

The old man always did have a way of cutting to the core of things. Bond grimaced and held the steering wheel tighter. "I will." He said with a determined scowl that left no doubt in Harry's mind that he might kill Sokolov even if M told him not too.

"I will do my best to make sure that we will all return to enjoy this new year Q."

 _Thank you Sir Galahad. I am glad you are with Bond to help knock some sense into 007. We've been trying for years. Q out._

* * *

M moved about the private car, looking out the window and trying to keep her distance from Anton. He was busy speaking with his brother on his mobile and she made mental note of everything said. He must not realise, or had forgotten that she spoke Russian and that was the reason she was in attendance in that room in London all those years ago.

Four armed men sat in the corners of the car by either exit. There were others elsewhere on the train but M was unsure how many. A bit much in the line of muscle for the likes of little ol' her but then again, Bond did not die.

There was stress in Anton's voice, as he had called the men he left behind to take care of Bond and all his art. Apparently the house did not go up in flames, therefore his chance at an extra insurance payout was destroyed. And this could only mean that they lived, or at least Bond did.

James Bond was too stubborn to die, now that she had given him a sliver of hope for any sort of relationship. M just prayed that the three of them were alright. Her rising fear was a weakness, that although natural was bothering her. She should be more self aware and willing to get the job done and here she was in the position to get information from him like any mark. And hopefully, stall him before he tried to take her to bed.

M knew that if she were an agent she would expect that agent to seduce and possibly sleep with Anton to find out what she could. So why should it be any different for her? Well, there was her revulsion concerning what he had done in the past. Could she push it aside if it was for the mission?

Anton knew M would likely not go easily to his bed and he was expecting her to fight him tooth and nail. Hell...it was in her nature to do so but what if she became amiable? Would it throw him off guard enough to play into her hands? Would his apparent instability over her be enough that if she became amicable he would believe her?

M had a small amount sedative in the back of the watch she was given from Q branch before she left. She had more, enough that it would kill the bastard, but that was in the bracelet that she stupidly chose not to wear.

No M could do this...she had to do this. Anton finished up his call as his men allowed the porter who brought them to the car when they arrived enter with champagne and food from the dining car. He tipped the man well and he had been told that only he could knock and enter this car and his men physically impressed this on the poor man when they arrived dragging M onto the train fuming. M had not been quiet in her objections in the few seconds she was in the station before they took her from the car to train.

The porter's eyes darted nervously from the men to M for just a moment, but he refused to meet her eyes. He understood that he was complicit in helping these men hold her against her will and this angered her. If the man survived being caught in the crossfire when MI6 came to retrieve her she would be sure he was dealt with, if he does not call or notify the conductor of her obvious imprisonment against her will.

"You should really alert the authorities that I've been kidnapped, if you don't you will regret it." M said coldly.

"And if he does he will be dead, along with everyone else on this train but you. Would you really put him in that position for you? One old woman who he knows nothing about?" Anton smirked as he stood and walked to the man giving him another tip and patting his chest.

"I would risk it if I were him. I am the head of MI6 and that makes it dangerous for everyone on this train anyway. And when they take this train, there may be collateral damage. Should you want any legal protection later you will think on this carefully." M felt sorry for the man as his eyes widened in surprise and he cursed under his breath in German.

"Ha...ha, you will have to excuse my wife she tends to exaggerate and try to get me into trouble when she is angry about my latest younger lover. I always come back to her and this...this is the dance we do. A woman...the head of MI6...ha!" Anton patted the man's arm as they smiled at each other. One of the men escorted the porter from the car.

M's frustration and anger at being so pathetically dismissed, made her glare more ice and hate at the man. She crossed her arms and leaned up against the side of the car. From this position in the middle of the car she could see him and all his men and not be snuck up on from behind.

Anton looked at her with his head tilted to the side. "What is the expression? You will catch more bees with honey?"

"How about this expression...if you love something let it go and if it loves you back it will return."

Anton laughed as he moved closer to her. "No...I will not be letting you go. No one will help you and once in Russia, MI6 and the CIA will be unable to take you from me. You have to get use to me ангел. You may even come to love me in time."

"No and must I...must I really? I could kill you in bed...I'm a patient woman. I take it that you will not have your men around when you...rape me...so eventually...you do have to sleep. When you do fall asleep what is to stop me from killing you? As for MI6...I know that you didn't manage to have them killed at your home outside Vienna and you know what that means."

M had thought about cooperation and seduction for about a minute, before the infuriating man dismissed her to the porter and angered her. M's frustration was more readily available and her wicked tongue came oh so much more naturally to her than false saccharin words of appeasement.

Anton moved towards her with purpose and M tried to remain nonchalant about it, leaning against the side with her arms crossed and a haughty look on her face.

"Regardless...you are here with me and they've little chance of catching us before I take you. There will be no stopping that!"

"Perhaps you will suffer from performance anxiety and will be unable to function. It is a problem with old men." M said to get him back for saying she was an old bitter woman not worth risking the porter's life on.

"You will behave or your children will be killed." He took her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"Idol threats really and they have guards." M lied hoping he would leave mention of her children out of this. He kissed her hard, shoving his tongue into her mouth as he held her against him. M tried to relax and act like it meant nothing. He ended the kiss and looked at her, waiting to gage her response.

"I've had much better." M said looking bored, as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and shrugged her shoulders. Anton's response was to dig his fingers into her shoulders harder. M resisted the urge to wince as she sucked in breath and he kissed her again.

This time when he released M he pulled her over to the table where his men had laid out a light meal. "Come M. It is New Year's Eve and we must have champagne and food before it turns midnight and we go to bed."

So he was giving her to midnight. That means there was just over an hour until he would drag her to the sleeping area in the car.

There was really no way Bond nor Chester could get to her in time. M shored her resolve against...the threat, the reaction she would have to his kisses and the act itself. M would live through the pain but the memory of him...over her would be more difficult.

No she will not dwell on this. It hasn't happened yet, and perhaps she would surprise the man and turn the tables. She had to focus on the core of the mission. Yes...she could seduce him and make him tell her everything. He was arrogant enough and she may just be able to convince him that the threat on her children was enough to change her mind. If she could get to his drink she could drug him, preventing anything uncomfortable having to happen.

M sat across from him and watched as his man served them and poured the champagne. She picked at her food and leaned back in her chair surveying the car. It was richly appointed in dark burgundy for the common area. It included chairs a bar and a small dining table. At the back of the car was the bedroom and bath, it was in blue and lovely if it were not the most unpleasant of circumstances for her being here with Anton and not Chester.

If it had been just her and Chester it would have been nice. They would have enjoyed dinner and a few drinks. No doubt discussing their shared past and stories of Nigel. It would have been bittersweet but it would have at least been nice.

Chester would be alright, M had to keep convincing herself of that. If he were dead...she couldn't face having been around and partly at fault for the death of yet another member of the King family. Robert had been enough.

"Why are you smiling?" Anton finally asked after taking a sip of his champagne.

M snapped back to attention. "To be honest…"

"That would be nice for once. The Queen of spies telling the truth must be an anomaly."

M's smile turned to a frown as she rolled her eyes at him. "I was thinking how nice this would have been if it was Chester King sitting across from me and not the butcher of Belgrade."

"Ha! So you were friendly? Were you ever lovers? I have studied body language for business and you were not comfortable enough around him to have ever felt his touch...intimately."

M tried not to blush but turned away flicking her eyes to the reflection of herself in the window of the train car. "No...I was married to his best friend." This piece of honesty could not hurt her...Nigel was already dead and buried.

"Ahhh...I see. So King was in love with his best friend's wife. That is a tale as old as time. Brother, friend envious lovers, trapped in never knowing how you tasted...the sounds you would make. It is a bitter pill to swallow and I've seen it make raving alcoholics of many strong men that have experienced it. You are a widow I take it, not divorced as he had claimed."

M nodded. "And you? Your obsession with your dead wife is telling." M will play the game but she will not do it without making him uncomfortable too, if she can. "Strong men should be brought low by women, so that you know your place. Love is earned with women and when reciprocated in time, can become a beautiful thing. At our age it is overcoming the demons of our past in order to find love and that is the most difficult. I personally think that love is for the young. They feel and want it more, everything is exciting and new."

"So you cannot or will not love now? Because your in your sixties you find it impossible to love? I don't."

"We are getting awfully philosophical for a kidnapping. I suppose when one is close to death...it is only natural." M said, as she sighed dramatically and glared at him, indicating it should be him that would die soon.

Anton frowned as he motioned to her plate. "Eat, I don't want you dead and nor do I want you fading away into nothing. You still have a good body to go along with that beautifully handsome face."

Anton must have thought she was threatening to do herself away before submitting to him. While M was disgusted at the prospect of his hands on her, she was not going to give up fighting and that would be giving up.

"Well, well...you do have a little charm left in you, for a killer." M said with one elegant brow raised.

"You are a sexy woman even in your sixties and the blue in that gown brings out the blue of your sapphire eyes."

"Stop it. You are spoiling me...when all I really want you to do, is to let me go. Who really told you to take me? This does not seem a wise act for someone who has been in the shadows and living the life of a wealthy businessman for decades."

Anton paused in tearing off a chunk of his bread. "I met a man who had met another man and both those men had been wronged by you. One man was harmed by you as M and the other...well you left him to the wolves when you were in Hong Kong. Both very tall scared and a one time broken men who use to work for MI6 years ago. Broken by a woman as I was after I met you all those years ago." Anton said with a knowing smirk.

M could not hide the shock on her face. Alec Trevelyan sprung to mind but he was known to be dead...then again so was Tiago Rodrigues. Tiago was only one man that she left in Hong Kong and now Anton was more or less confirming that Tiago and Trevelyan had survived.

The shock on her face must have shown as Anton rested back in his chair with a smile on his face. "Ha...you know the of whom it is I speak!"

M swallowed a sip of water and looked anywhere but into Anton's eyes. This was far worse than she had imagined.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Fatal Mistakes**

Bond pulled up at the Hungarian border, he and Harry jumped out of the car. An officer arrived in a vehicle and waved them over. The officer took them to an open field nearby to await the arrival of King's helicopter.

They didn't have long to wait as a military helicopter arrived and they jumped on board. Bond instantly began getting ready as he fitted himself with tactical gear, thermal black turtleneck and trousers, vest belt full of rounds, and a knife. Harry copied the movements from the gear King had brought with him.

"What is your plan Bond?" King asked as he hung onto a strap overhead to keep from falling. He watched as Harry and Bond got into their gear and armed themselves for close combat.

"Q said the last car is Sokolov's and I will drop onto it while Harry tries to follow."

"He will hear the helicopter."

"I know but I'm hoping that the New Year's celebrations on the train might be to our advantage. We will also be dropping from a high vantage point and as quickly as possible to allow you to leave for the next stop."

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, we got them into this Arthur so we have to see it through to the end."

"I have other agents closing in on Alexei in Turkey as does Mr. Tanner. We hope that they will be taken shortly.

"Good." Bond answered as he double checked his gun.

* * *

On the Orient Express:

It did not take long for the stop at the Hungarian border to be over. The agents didn't even come into their car. M assumed a bribe was given to keep them away from her. Anton and his men were on high alert as two were on the platform looking for any sign of MI6 or the Kingsman organization.

The train was underway again and Anton breathed a sigh of relief. "You see my dear, we are away without delay.

"You thought they would attack the train to get me, so don't pretend that you are really all that confident in this ill advised kidnapping." M said with a flippant wave of her hand.

"Only thirty minutes until midnight my dear."

"Yes and I hope you die of a heart attack because of your erectile disfunction tablets!"

Anton began to laugh as he invaded her space again to give her another glass of champagne. He leaned in and kissed her cheek as she tried to pull away. "I look forward to our private New Year's celebration ангел."

The distant yet familiar sound of helicopter came to M. The door opened as one of Anton's men followed by another left the train car to look for the sound and the commotion of the next car suddenly spilled into theirs as some drunk young people surged in past the men. Anton stood in front of M as he began yelling at them all to leave.

The armed men pulled out their weapons and forced the eight to ten drunken revellers back into their other car. M looked and saw that one of the revellers looked familiar.

M needed to distract Anton so she grabbed his drink from where he placed it on the table and emptied the contents of her watch into the drink. The revellers left and Anton's men came back into their car. Anton sat relaxing on the sofa in front of his spiked drink.

M needed to distract him and his men now that she knew that MI6 was here to get her. She didn't want any unnecessary deaths. Not to mention she had questions she would like to pry out of this man.

Anton's comment about honey and bees came back to her as she walked over to stand in front of him with an empty champagne flute for him to fill.

Anton looked at her questioningly as he refilled the goblet and smiled. "You are coming around to be more celebratory? That is very good."

"Well you could say that I would rather be drunk and not remember the rest of the evening and that would make more sense." M smirked back at him and winked.

That had the desired effect and Anton pulled her down onto his lap. M was startled by the move but it did serve as a fantastic distraction. Now if she could only get him to send his men out of the car to the one filled with New Year's partiers it would eliminate that threat and then he would become pliable to suggestion and eventually fall asleep. Bond and Harry could then remove Anton and she would be able to question him more later from his cell.

Anton kissed her neck and M tried not to recoil in disgust. He took a small sip of his drink and M downed hers. His hands moved up her side to cup her breast as he placed his drink down. He was now too interested in her sudden compliance than his drink, which was unfortunate.

"It has been a long time since I snogged on a sofa." M giggled from the feeling of his hot breath on her neck and chest as she reached over and poured herself another class and drained it. "I didn't think that you would choose to do this with an audience. If you don't finish yours I may just finish it for you." M said handing Anton his glass of drugged champagne.

It had the desired effect as Anton yelled to his men in Russian. "Leave us! I will call you if I need you and be ready for the next stop." He said absently, as he licked the side of her face to her ear. His then tongue trailed down to her cleavage as he pulled her closer and held her against him. He did take another sip of champagne but then placed it back on the table as he reached to the ice bucket with a fresh bottle beside the sofa.

Anton poured her another drink and M smiled and paused as she brought it to her lips. She downed another glass and he refiled it as she giggled. Thank god she had years of practice at drinking champagne and regardless of how drunk he got her M could always manage to keep her wits about her. M did hope that Bond hurried the hell up!

Bond and Harry were likely taking care of Anton's men in the next car and M had no idea if Chester was alive or dead but she assumed that he lived. They could hear a distant sound of shouting from other parts of the train.

"10...9...8...7."

Anton kissed M holding her head with one hand and the other held her waist as she sat across his lap.

"6...5...4...3."

M tried to pull away if for nothing more than air, as the distant pop...pop of gunshots sounded as well as screams.

Now if you were in an innocent line of business, that did not often include such sounds of chaos, you would dismiss this noise as the sound of a rancorous New Year's party.

However, neither M nor Anton Sokolov were that innocent.

"2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

At that moment screams of celebration turned to screams of terror as shots rang out and Anton stood suddenly dumping M unceremoniously to the floor of the train car. His gun was out of it's holster and his drink dislodged from its place on the table and dumped on the rug by M.

Damn it! He didn't ingest enough of the drug!

Anton pulled M up off the floor and held her in front of him as he headed to the bedroom.

"Give up Anton Sokolov. They're here and if you want to survive...I suggest you surrender."

Anton's lips were so close to her ear, that his fast paced breathes demonstrated his nervousness as the sound of fighting made it's way from the neighbouring train car.

Anton pushed M into the bedroom and locked the door, shoving a chair under the handle. M's eyes widened in surprise as he pushed her onto the bed. M rolled over from her prone position and was shocked to see he still had plans to take her regardless of the fact that her rescue was imminent.

"Are you honestly going to continue to try to function with all this going on. Really? I think you need to reexamine your survival instincts!"

The bed dipped with weight as Anton kneeled on the bed after removing his jacket and tie, beginning to open his shirt. M was scared to move at all by this point.

There was a pounding at the door and then a crash from the other room as if everything were being tossed. The train was now screeching to a halt. If Anton had not pushed a chair up under the door handle Bond would have gained entry.

* * *

Bond landed on the roof of the third last car with Harry coming in a close second. He used hand signals to tell Harry to enter the car and cause a distraction while Bond would jump to the car Q had identified as the one containing M and Sokolov.

Bond and Harry pushed the revellers from one car into the next. Unfortunately there were three of Anton's armed guards that they could see and several members of the train security within. The guards were trying to stem the tide of swelling revellers surging into the car with champagne, music and pushing drunk dancers.

"Bond you get M I will deal with them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Harry looked at his watch and began yelling at the top of his lungs. "TEN...NINE." The entire car erupted in drunken shouts of their own as Bond pushed his way to the door between cars, Harry in front of him having grabbed a bottle of champagne which he uses to swing at the first guard as he connected with the man's head with a dull thud as the brute hit the floor.

Bond punched his partner standing by the door before he could react to the action of his partner going down hard. The man's nose crunched under the force of Bond's punch. Bond followed that blow with a vicious kick to the man's ribs as he fell to his knees and then collapsed on the floor.

Bond moved quickly through the door and looked in the window of the next car looking for any more hired guns. It seemed clear so he tried the handle but it was locked. He pushed down on it hard and broke it off sliding the door open. There was no one in the car. He noticed a door suddenly open from the side. The water closet door opened and revealed a surprised man from Sokolov's household.

Bond rushed him crashing into the bar cart as they tumbled on the floor. The man struck out at Bond but he was not fast enough and Bond hit him to a prone position and then shot him.

Bond rushed to the far door and the bedroom as the train screeched to a halt. He had expected as much once the shooting began. Damn Sokolov to hell, he would finish this now! Bond tried to kick in the door to no avail.

There was no chance to get in that way. Bond looked around the room desperate for an idea. He saw the window. He holstered his gun and made his way out the window gripping the small edge as he moved up along the outside of the train.

Once Bond reached the window he peered through and growled involuntarily as he saw M sprawled on the bed and Anton tossing his tie across the room.

Bond pulled himself up onto the top of the train and laid on his stomach. Bond attached a small cable from his belt to the top of the train and if everything worked as planned he would swing into the car feet first and stop that man from touching the love of his life.

Bond leaned over and used the palm of his hand to slide the window open, as the wind and snow whipped at him. The storm was increasing and the temperature was dropping. He opened it and then stood, turned around pulled his cable taut and jumped while swinging out and away from the carriage. Thankfully this stunt was far easier now that the train had stopped. As he hit the floor Bond hit the cable release and went for his gun just as Sokolov went for his.

The wrong gun sounded and a blast of burning burst in his upper left arm as Bond just ran and charged towards the man.

* * *

Suddenly the window in the bedroom slid open as two feet followed by the body of James Bond flew into the room. He landed on his feet dramatically and reached for his gun in its holster.

"You!"

007 rushed over as Anton managed to take his gun from the back of his trousers. M kicked out her foot and knocked the gun from his hand as a shot rang out.

"Yes me. Give up now Sokolov!" Bond tackled him pinning him to the bed beside M. Bond took a few good shots to Anton's head to stop any more urge to fight them.

"Not so nice being pinned to a bed involuntarily now is it! I told you, you risked your life on a complete fool's errand." M said viciously angry.

Anton turned his head to her. "Love is never a fool's errand ангел."

M snorted derisively. "It isn't love if it's not reciprocated. What you have is a sick obsession for two woman from your past. I am neither woman. I'm not your wife, I'm not even the same woman you met all those years ago in London. I grew and changed...something you apparently were unable to do. You need therapy more than you need me."

"So kill me then. If I cannot have you...I might as well die."

M frowned at him as she climbed off the bed and stood beside Bond who still had his knee painfully in Anton's back. M found Anton's gun on the floor and moved to hand it to Bond when she saw the blood.

"007, you're hurt." M saw blood oozing out of the arm of Bond's shirt and grabbed a pillow case to tie around his upper arm. She knew he had been hit but had to wonder at how badly.

"Thank you M." Bond said nodding adding, "It's nothing...had worse." M didn't doubt it, she had seen the reports. Bond looked at her slowly up and down to ensure that she was truly alright. It was not sexual but analytical in nature but still made her feel somewhat naked under his gaze.

"Let's get him in the other room shall we." M said shivering because of more than the open window, as Bond smiled down on her. M was still clothed in her evening gown with a rosy red flush on her face but she looks unharmed thank god.

"Yes ma'am. Looks like I arrived just in time...for New Years ma'am." He pulled Anton up, as M removed the chair from under the door handle and then pushed him through the bedroom door none too gently. Bond dropped him into a chair in the main cabin. It was a mess with a dead man in the corner.

"Your timing could have been more perfect had you been back in time to collect us in Vienna. Is Chester alright?"

Bond nodded while he continued to hold the gun on Anton. He felt guilt at her remark. She was right, it never should have gone this far. He should have sent Harry with the art on his own.

"Just think about moving and inch Sokolov. I am not the one who wants you alive." Bond spat at Sokolov.

"You are a fool to think I had not thought of this!" Anton swore. His nose was bleeding and there was a bruise forming on his face from where Bond must have hit him when he first burst in the room. He rubbed his hand where M kicked him and M couldn't help but feel proud about managing that. Bond would have been killed by him if she hadn't.

The only reason that M could figure why Anton didn't shoot Bond the moment he crashed into the room was that he was too close to her on the bed and his shock at his abrupt arrival delayed the reaction. Or the drug he imbibed earlier had finally hit him.

Bond handed M the gun and told her to cover him as he headed out the door into the next car. The sounds of the fight there now shifted closer as shots rang out along with the sound of smashing glass and people yelling.

"You did this. You couldn't let me win. Why couldn't you just be her….why...why did she have to die and you live to torment my memory of her? Stubborn...beautiful...woman! Why must I always be drawn to...stubborn...sexy...dominating...women? Why couldn't you just be my ангел?" Anton spat in anger as he sat forward in his seat.

Bond was trusting M to cover him, while he went to help Harry but could she pull the trigger if he tried anything? M was no agent, this was not a normal occurrence for her regardless of her position in MI6.

"You cannot have your loved one back and why would you even think to replace her with another. Move on...it is unstable to look for someone like the one you've lost! I would never search for someone to replace my husband and we had over 40 years together."

"You were truly the lucky one of the two of us. I did think you would eventually come around...that you would have learned to love me if I treated you like the Queen that you are."

"You cannot force love on another person and ever expect it to work. It's an illness of the mind to obsess about love and attraction in that way."

"What of Chester King and his love for you?"

"It has never been obsessive. His attraction was from a distance and he and I led separate lives for the most part. Perhaps he may have been a closer friend to my husband over the years had he not openly express his attraction for me. But at least he was honest about his feelings and never did anything like what you have done. Chester King will respect my desires now, as he did then when I married his friend."

"You pretend to be his wife, that would not be an easy task for him to deal with. He did so only after you were widowed to try to seduce you."

"Perhaps."

"Did it work for him?"

M paused to think on that for a moment. "No, he and I will only ever be friends."

"When you recover from your grief over your husband will you not seek the comfort of such an old friend?"

"Not in that way. Will you cooperate with us and tell me who told you who I was. Who arranged for this to happen? Anton if you agree to help us it will go better for you; because I think you've been used as a pawn."

"A pawn? No I planned this...everything. They didn't expect this to happen when they told me, they could never have known...unless."

"You were manipulated by a man or organization that I've made an enemy of in the past."

"No...they were just…"

"Giving you free information on the head of MI6 for what reason?"

"I just…"

Again over the din was the sound of a...or maybe more than one helicopter coming towards them.

M actually looked momentarily sympathetic and then Anton struck. He grabbed her gun arm pulling her forward into his grasp and the two of them tumbled down onto the sofa in a twist of arms and legs. The gun fell to the floor and Anton picked it up and smirked at her.

Search lights were shining from outside the car as Anton pulled her up and towards the rear bedroom exit.

"No!" M screamed as he pulled her towards the exit out into the snow.

Anton had paused only to grab their coats and armed men rushed in and ushered the two of them off the train and into the snow covered field.

M assumed instantly that whoever helped Anton had come to claim her as their prize. Two of the armed men picked M up off the ground and carried her towards the helicopter.

M could just make out Anton following them through the wind carried snow with others following him at a distance. M couldn't even gage how many there were and none of these men had been on the train with them.

* * *

Harry barely kept his balance as the helicopter lowered him and Bond to the top of the Orient Express. The wind and snow made visibility low and footing extra treacherous. Bond manage to land and crouch first and he only made a cursory glance back to see that Harry had indeed landed.

Bond nodded at Harry and began to move down to in between the second and third last car of the train. Chester said he had requested the last car but they couldn't confirm until they arrived at the station in Vienna.

Harry dropped down behind him as he opened the door and walked into a party in progress. The may have had more stares but for the drunkenness of the car's occupants.

"We could use this rowdy bunch to our advantage." Harry said looking around.

"You encourage them to move cars and surge into the next so we can move our way towards M."

"Alright everyone party's moving to the next car!" Harry shouts in exuberance. "Come on! Let's get this party in gear and take over the next car!"

The drunken noise and shouts were deafening as they herded the group into the second last car and one party surged into another. As soon as they moved through the doors with limited pushback. Bond and Harry divided and headed towards the men that were obviously guards.

This is where it all got tricky. Bond ushered some of the revellers to move into the final car. To test the resistance from within. They were quickly forced back and two remained in the party car with them guarding the door. Bond and Harry dodged around the car moving towards the two guards.

Bond moved towards his goal of saving M while Harry dealt with any armed resistance on the train. Not an easy task when there are so many civilians having a good time.

Bond punched one down to the floor and out the door between cars, headed after M. Harry took another with a champagne bottle but then they started shooting and then the screaming started.

Harry thought he could hear the din of Arthur's helicopter hovering nearby while following the train. The shots went high luckily and Harry started yelling out a countdown. He had no idea if it was actually close but hoped these people were drunk enough to have though the guns were crackers of some sort.

"10...9...8!" Harry elbowed one in the face and he went down hard. It took time for him to move about the car but managed to bring another down and disarm him. The rowdies tried to move ahead into the cabin Bond headed into but had been stopped by some armed men in this car taking over a defensive position by the door as they scanned the car for Harry.

A man grabbed Harry from behind and he lifted him off the floor and over. Some of the occupants saw his gun in hand and screamed and that was when the train screeched to a stop. Someone had pulled the emergency cord because of the scuffle. For a moment he thought he saw Bond peek in and down the two guards at the door as he entered but he quickly disappeared again.

Harry managed to get to his feet once the movement of the train stabilized and stopped in the middle of an open area. Harry took the offence then and downed the rest as fast as he was able. Harry pulled zip ties out of his gear and tied up those men on the ground that were still breathing.

"Everyone move back to that car!" Harry yelled and the stunned passengers were more than willing to oblige. There were searchlights from the air outside the train. Harry moved cautiously to the next car. There were a couple of dead guards and no sign of M or Bond. Harry moved to the back of the car to see the door smashed open to the bedroom.

That did not sit well with him. The door off the train was open with cold air flowing in. Harry jumped off the train seeing Bond running into the field barely illuminated by the moon and the distant lights on a helicopter.

What the hell is going on? Harry could hear and then see the lights of another helicopter in the distance. Harry ran after Bond into the snowy field.

* * *

As the men carried M through the snow storm towards the lights in the field she could barely make out Anton following behind. She did hear the men taking her speak in Russian and they were not working for Sokolov.

M realized that she needed to fight now. She squirmed and kicked at the men but they continued moving towards their objective. Over her captor's shoulder she could see Anton making his way closer and she could hear he yell at them, "cтоп!"

Anton knew now that these men were not his and he was trying to get to M. M realized that she had a better chance with a lovesick Anton Sokolov than she did with whoever was in that military helicopter and had so obviously set this event in motion.

Once the men carried her closer to the military helicopter, the door slid open she could see a man within dressed in a suit and wool jacket. He was familiar. "Janus." One of the men called to him as he turned and was now close enough for M to make out the scared half of his face.

"No!" M kicked at the two men holding her and caught one hard enough that he let go her legs and she wiggled violently enough for the one holding her at the waist dropped her into the snow. M rolled away from them as well as she could with her long coat wrapped around her in nothing more than an evening gown and heels.

Shots rang out above her as she rolled and crawled away from the direction of fire. The wind was whipping up the snow and the drone of the helicopter was overwhelming enough that M hoped that she could slip away. Anton must be shooting at them and they were returning fire.

A strong arm grabbed M and pulled her up off the ground. She turned to see Anton as the helicopter began to lift off and two dead men lay on the snow staining the white with the red of their blood. More shots were being fired at the helicopter from the distance. Another helicopter was arriving and shooting at the helicopter as it took off and made way as quickly as possible away from the obvious arrival of MI6 reinforcements.

Search lights were aimed into the field from the train now as M made out the silhouette of two men making their way across the field. Anton held M standing in front of him, putting her between him and Bond.

The sound of helicopters still dominated the area and helped churn up more snow.

Suddenly another shot rang out and Anton began to crumple to the ground, as M pulled away from his now loosened grip.

M turned to see others walking towards her as more shots rang out from the direction of the train. M had no idea what direction to run. Anton groaned from his place on the ground and then pointed his gun at M. She froze and tensed as a sudden arm came around her middle and lifted her up out of the cold snow and a shot sounded out.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Endings & Beginnings**

 _Warning: Mature for sexual situations._

* * *

M's eyes were clamped shut waiting for piercing pain from the gunshot, that miraculously did not arrive. M opened her eyes to see Anton's blood seeping from a direct shot to the heart.

A gun extended out from beside her, as she felt a body close behind her and an arm snake around her waist.

"I've got you love."

M stopped struggling, she knew she would now be fine.

"Anton is not going to bother you nor the art world ever again." Chester King whispered in her ear as he pulled her out of the snow and then lifted her legs to cradle her in his arms. He carried her towards the helicopter and M just buried her face into his chest, attempting to hide from the brutal cold wind.

Chester had saved her. She no longer felt cold and was possibly falling into shock. M heard Bond and Harry call from the distance as they trampled their way through the snow towards them.

A pilot helped M inside the cabin and King crawled up after her. He took a blanket and wrapped it around her cold bare legs and feet. Wrapping himself around her shoulders within his long wool jacket

Harry and Bond eventually climbed on board and Bond made his way to M, pulling her off the bench seat and into his arms in a massive hug.

"M...I'm so sorry. I'm so glad you're safe." He said into her ear over the climbing din of the helicopter revving for lift off.

"I know dear boy...and I'm happy...to be safe." M managed as she turned around. "Chester...can we safety depart now?"

Chester King looked at her wrapped in Bond's arms with a frown. "Yes. I was hoping you might like to continue on the train but after that other helicopter arrived…"

M shook herself out of her shocked stupor, caused by all she had been through in the last day. She suddenly realised that she was in fact standing in the middle of a military helicopter in the comforting embrace of one of her agents.

"It was a man I thought dead. Alec Trevelyan. They called him Janus and I've heard the name before. I'm sure you have too." M offered to the Kingsmen

"Yes I have. He set this in motion and told Anton who you were?"

"It appears that way."

Chester told the pilot to fly them home. Bond finally released M so that she could buckle in beside King across the large gulf within the military craft. King grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He leaned over and whispered something into M's ear and Bond emitted a low growl that only Harry sitting beside him could hear.

"Bond, relax. If anything it's her choice in the end and they have been friends a very long time."

"I know but...I don't feel this way because I want too. I hate the feeling of dread and panic that her being taken caused me. I hate this weakness...and the inadequacy that she makes me feel."

"Then you need to decide if you can fight for her, or walk away. Both will be difficult and I hope that M will eventually find who she wants to be with once she's over the death of her husband. One thing is for certain; it's never good to be the rebound after a great love."

Bond sat back a pondered what Harry had said. M looked at him from across the expanse questioningly. Bond smirked at her while Chester King wrapped her in his embrace to keep her warm. He had to keep telling himself that it was only for comfort and warmth that she allowed the man to be that close. It was the only way he wouldn't kill the man who got them into this mess.

M turned back from watching Bond to speak in muted tones with King.

* * *

Over the next year M had several meetings with King; with and without the PM. Bond even got to go over his part in the heist with Harry for the PM. It was good to see Harry again. He was a damn good agent and Bond considered him a man at arms. He held his own and took on more men than Bond did durning this mission.

Bond and King both withdrew from actively pursuing M, for a few months to allow her to adapt to being a widow. M knew that they were usually only a phone call away. M always knew exactly where Bond was. If she didn't, she made a point of calling him out on it. Usually with a verbal tirade, after going silent on a mission for too long.

Bond imagined what she would look like often; while on a mission in South America for over a month and only checking in twice, she had tersely reminded him who paid his salary. He could picture her as if she were standing in front of him at the time. He pictured being tempted to pull her into a passionate kiss.

Harry continued to remain in contact with Bond filling him in on Arthur's side of any dinner plans with M. Bond observed those dates from a distance, when he was in the country. Following them to make sure M got home alright. No incidents of King trying to stay past his welcome, thankfully because should that have happened...well...Bond had no idea what he would have done.

* * *

Almost a year had passed and M had done her best to track down and disrupt Janus operations internationally. Trevelyan kept to Russia and didn't venture anywhere regardless of the temptations and traps MI6 and the CIA set for him in Europe. He alway was a slippery smart one.

M sent Bond looking for a mystery man from Hong Kong years ago and he came home empty handed. She assumed that eventually if he was alive, Tiago would make his presence felt in some way.

This was worrisome but there was nothing M could do about it, until whatever was left of the man she knew made a move. She still couldn't believe that he survived the Chinese. However, if Trevelyan found out about Rodriguez, perhaps he was using his ghost as a diversion. Of the two of them; both were thought to be dead but she dreaded Tiago's survival more. Trevelyan was angry at MI6 as a whole and not her directly.

M moved flats and changed her name back to her maiden name to bury her identity further with the help of Q. These men knew who she was but they don't know who she was as a child, or where she was born hopefully. These precautions may be moot but at least she had tried to confound any who were watching too close.

M had even changed her personal style of clothing and began wearing things more befitting a widow of her age. It was boxy and nondescript yet professional, however boring. She didn't have it in her to give it much thought without Nigel to tease her about what she wore anymore.

Bond managed to track down her new flat with annoying efficiency, as did Chester. Bond had the audacity to mention her clothing choice where Chester was far more understanding.

The year had been a professionally busy one, yet an annoying personal fiasco in that she had no personal life. Perhaps she would spice her wardrobe back up soon as the spectre of widowhood had subsided into exactly what she had expected. Long days and even longer nights at work, throwing herself into doing her job. Tanner was concerned and then there was Bond...and Chester King.

Chester King had done everything to make that mission fiasco up to her. He gave her credit and praise to the Prime Minster for her part in the endeavour. They recovered all that stolen art and the Kingsman and 00 agents that Tanner and Merlin sent to Istanbul found Alexei Sokolov and arrested him.

Chester King had worn her down enough to accept a few dates. Always calling suspiciously the moment 007 was sent on assignment. Mr. Tanner was sure to quiz her endlessly the moment she accepted and went for dinner with Chester. He was obviously on team Bond and hopefully was the only one besides Q who held Bond's confidence about his feelings for her..

Ms. Moneypenny on the other hand, was securely in the pocket of Chester King. M noticed that she would receive flowers whenever he sent them to her and asked for her schedule no doubt.

M had been convinced that Bond would not continue in his deluded obsession with her. Yet, he had in fact continued to in his very odd way, court her.

Bond would arrive at her flat with flowers, candy and take away. They would play cards, watch films and generally get to know each other in a far more personal way.

Sometimes love hits you over the head with it's intensity and sometimes; it just grows and nurtures with patience and time. Given the two years Bond had protested his love for her, M had remained adamantly immune to his immense charms. This was because of her stubborn nature, more than lack of feelings for the annoying man. At times she required a cooling off period after his visits.

Bond; for his part, had changed from passionately demanding, to casual and flirtatious without forcing himself over any lines. M appreciated that he respected her enough to do this and not pressure her.

* * *

All of this led them around to another Christmas. Bond had returned from mission on the twenty-third of December.

It was now considered normal for him to break in and be at her flat by the time she was done work. And today was no exception. There was nothing new or unusual happening but that this was the time of year...to reflect.

The passage of time had gotten M to thinking more and more about James, the man not 007 the agent. He had changed a great deal over the last two years.

So as it came to be; it was during the mundane chore of cleaning up after dinner that their hands touched and there was a shock. M laughed and Bond clasped her hand in his as they suddenly stared at each other and realised that they were holding hands.

Bond seized on the moment and leaned down and kissed M.

This time she did not pull away.

This time she deepened the kiss and it continued to build until Bond had his hands under her blouse and her back up against the refrigerator. It was fast and furious in intensity, as clumsy hands fumbled and mouths locked in desperate kisses of unlocked frustration.

There were moans of passion. They stumbled backwards as Bond stopped them at the top of the stairs. His fingers frantically opening her blouse buttons on their way to the bedroom.

No words were needed. Only fiery looks of barely contained passion passed between them. The two of them had not shared more than a few chaste kisses in the year since M's abduction by Sokolov. This was something new for both of them.

The passion M had been desperate to hide from Bond two years ago at Christmas, tossed into her hall closet, erupted as she pulled at his belt and practically tore his shirt off him. Her hands moved over the muscles of his chest as her eyes followed their path.

Bond pushed her blouse off over her shoulders and her trousers down as she stepped out of them. The back of her legs suddenly hit something hard as she turned to realize that she was suddenly up against her bed.

M sighed as she smirked at him. "I guess this has been in the cards all along."

"Yes...thank god!" Bond expressed in exasperation.

M frowned and began to explain herself. "I had to get over…"

Bond put his fingers up to her lips as they both continued to pant from their passionate journey up to her bedroom. "I know M. I understand. You needed to get over Nigel."

"Do you? Do you really? I have been abstinent for well over a year. Can you honestly say the same?"

Bond frowned. "No and I won't lie to you. None of it was for personal pleasure. All of it was for the job and you."

M smirked as her fingers hooked the waistband of his pants and pulled them down. M had had small glimpses of James naked before but to have him here before her now practically took her breath away. He did not seem at all turned off by her aged body and that did more to bolster her confidence than anything. He looked at her like he worshiped her, as if she were young and beautiful to him.

"I do know it. So what say we deal with the pressing matter of putting you out of your misery." M said as she winked at him.

Bond smiled broadly as he followed M onto the bed, moving up over her kissing every inch of skin as he took her bra and panties off. He stalled and just stared at her with a look of wonder on his face as his gaze lingered on her breasts.

"I've been waiting for this...it just seems like a near Christmas miracle at this point."

M laughed as she reached up to touch his face and trail her fingers down his neck, over his clavicle and then descended to circle his nipples as she admired his musculature. Nigel had be fit when he was younger but nothing compared to this.

"This can change nothing at work and you and I will never speak of this to anyone." M said in a stern voice locking eyes with him.

"I understand M. I will be your dirty little secret...until you retire." Bond placated her between kisses.

"Yes, well that would be for the best. It's not that I'm embarrassed...I just…"

Bond silenced her with a searing kiss and then pulled away. "I understand M and I will be what you need me to be, until I can be more."

"You want to be more?" M asked curious.

"I want you to be my wife." Bond said without pause and no censure for exactly what he said. It erupted out of the purity of his desire for her. There was no other woman that he had met that could have matched him well enough to become his wife.

Bond realised that it was a long shot, but it was what he believed when he looked at her. She seemed hesitant and embarrassed for a moment before he removed her bra and panties, as if her wrinkles could deter him...that was insane after the amount of time he had dreamt of having her before him like this. Willing and beautiful despite the number of years she had blessed this world with her presence.

M had to keep her mouth from hanging open in shock. "Wife? We haven't even...you and I man not even be compatible...we could…"

"M...you analyze too much." Bond said with a smirk as he kissed her again and began his exploration of her breasts. "M can I just say that your clothing has been hiding the greatest weapons in your arsenal from my sight for well over ten years and I'm ecstatic to finally get to unwrap you."

"Bond you've already managed to seduce me so…"

"Longest...seduction...of...my...life." Bond said punctuating each word with a kiss to her neck, clavicle breasts.

M felt alive, tingly and warm as he trailed his kisses down between her thighs. When he made contact with her sex she moaned in pleasure. It had truly been a very long time.

Bond seemed to be enjoying himself immensely as he made her scream his name twice before trailing kisses up her abdomen and back to her breasts with a knowing smirk on his face.

M pulled his face to hers. "Make love to me James."

"Your wish is my command M."

Bond eased into M slowly, allowing her to acclimate to him. As hard as it was for her to relax and eventually wrap her legs around him it was far harder for him to remain still while finally being enveloped by her warmth. He locked eyes with her the entire time, trying to memorize the moment they joined for the first time.

When he could finally move slowly, Bond did so with small concise movements until he made a rhythm that both of them could enjoy.

M moaned and urged him on with orders, that he was only too pleased to act on immediately.

Everything felt so wonderfully new. Even though the two of them knew each other for years. It had been a decade of verbal admonishments and flirtations, yet it still felt powerful. This was very different for Bond. M wanted her to make love to her and he was giving her his all and it was pure and so intriguingly new for him to be just James...the man. To show this other side of himself to her gradually and not as just 007 and not as he was on a job. He had put more into wooing M than he ever would have considered for any other woman he had met in his life.

It reminded James of a song he heard on the radio. In the moment he began to hum the lines as they made love. Bond had never felt so moved as he looked down on her and she matched his gaze, now fearless it what they were doing. M gave as much to him as he was giving to her.

" _I know I'd never be me_

 _Without the security_

 _Of your loving arms_

 _Keeping me from harm_

 _Put your hand in my hand..." (Skyfall, Adele.)_

M panted his name suddenly, '"Oh James!" Her completion pulled him to follow in absolute bliss.

Bond collapsed on top of her after grunting out. "M!" Bond kissed her neck as she caught her breath. "M...that was...amazing."

"I think you can call me by my name now. After all we are rather intimately connected." M's giggle made him groan as he could feel more vibrations travelling thorough his body from her.

James laughed. "Are you sure? You said many times that you would have me killed for the mere utterance of your name."

"After that...I think it only fair that you do."

"So, I can call you Olivia now that we've...had...sex...had...had intimate...relations." James said with a smile and as if confused as to what to label what had just occurred between them in her bed.

"That was making love James. Had you really never done it before?"

"No. I was saving it...for the woman I love apparently."

"I would have thought you and Vesper…"

"No...not really. I was not completely open with her and she was definitely hiding things from me. She was a brilliant actress I will admit that she totally fooled me."

"What was that song you were humming. I have to say that I've never had a man burst out in song making love to me. Poetry yes but a song?"

"I heard it on the radio and I thought of us. You've made me the man I am more than even my mother did."

"Mother comparisons? Really? At a time like this."

Bond realised that he was hovering above M but didn't want to leave her warmth and she was not pushing him away. He reluctantly withdrew groaned at losing contact with her. Bond rolled to his side, draping an arm around her middle and pulling up some blankets to cover them.

"Well; you are trying to compare what we have, to that fleeting affair with Vesper." Bond said with a little frustration. He didn't want to talk about the traitor with M. She was long ago dead and buried.

"I was horribly angry to have lost you but I always understood why you handed in your resignation. I understood that you wanted a chance at marriage, happiness and perhaps a family. That was not wrong and I knew what you were my best but that I would give you a chance at the happiness that I had."

"Nigel?"

"Yes."

"Was he the love of your life? Your soul mate?"

"I think that he was for that life."

"For that life? You do know you only have one, even if you are very...very good." Bond said as he kissed her arm and tickled her side. At least they were no longer discussing Vesper.

"Yes, but I have lived in two completely different worlds and that saved me more than I could say. I escaped MI6 into home every night and was Olivia not M. Becoming this with you...well...it has made me face the reality of only one life now. We are both tied up and embroiled in MI6, no matter what we say to try to separate our realities."

"I always envied you your ability to escape and now...I'm sad that you cannot."

M smiled and caressed his face. "I will try to keep a level head and treat you the same and you will do the same but I know deep down that I will begin to send you on less dangerous missions for my own selfish needs."

"M...I can still handle my job."

"Yes; but can I lose you after this? This is my battle and why I kept you waiting so long. I was hoping it would all just go away to save the trouble that would have happened anyway because you wormed your way into this old heart long ago."

Bond winked at her. "I knew I did! It took me stripping you down to nothing to admit it and thank all the gods in human history that it finally happened."

M laughed and ran her hand down his shoulder in and down to his hand which she pulled to her lips affectionately.

"James; I want you to call me on it privately, if you think I'm going too soft on you. Tanner will be sure to mention when you're best suited to a job and I will rely on him to be my conscience."

Bond smiled and kissed her shoulder. "M you think too much. Just let this evolve naturally. I love you and I think I always have. I can't remember a time when you didn't make my heart race and my mind slip into defence mode."

"Defence mode?" M looked at him, cautiously and taken aback waiting for an explanation.

"Do you know how disarming it feels to be in love with someone, so out of your league that just a smile could make me rush home for a bottle and a lot of self abuse in a cold shower." Bond said laughing.

M laughed as she rolled to her side to face him. It is my job to intimidate you know."

"I never thought I had a chance in hell with you M."

"Nor I you, at my age."

"You're not old to me. As for intimidation; arguing with you has a very sexy side effect on me. King has been in the same boat for a lot longer and I'm ecstatic that you chose me."

"Yes, well Chester has always been the king of assumptions concerning me. He actually did try to break Nigel and I up."

"I can believe it. He would have tossed away his friendship with your husband just to be with you. I can totally relate and I feel bad for the gent, but much happier that I won."

"It would have made more sense to marry him. You...well, I don't expect us to last."

"M? How could you say that after all that we have been through together over the years, not to mention the last two?"

"James...the age difference will catch up to this love affair and if I become to aged...I want you to know that I will understand."

Bond kissed her. "You think too much and I'm not leaving. You are far more likely to have to deal with my funeral than I yours."

"James...don't say that."

"Why? You know it's true. And if and when my time comes I want you to know two things: One; that I loved you with all of my heart; and two; that you should give Chester a chance. I don't want you to be alone and lonely when there is a man out there who feels strongly for you."

"James! Stop this talk now! I don't want to dwell on a future that has not yet happened. Here we are in post coital bliss and you're planning your funeral and my next romance."

James laughed. "I love you very much M and can't stop telling you now that all this has come to pass. I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

"Fine…in private only and this is the last we will discuss this. Now I think after this rather active evening I could use some sleep and a lie in."

"I don't know how much of a lie in you're going to get. Because I love morning sex and being this close to you is driving me mad again already!"

M laughed. "It's Olivia and you will have to be more patient with me than a young woman who can keep up with you."

"I think you can keep up with me just fine M." Bond smirked as M reached over to turn off the bedside lamp.

"Goodnight James, darling. I know it sounds insane but I love you far more than I should at my age."

"Good, the feeling is mutual finally!" Bond kissed her deeply like he had dared just a few times years before.

That night two years ago when King kidnapped Nigel to get Olivia's attention. Those few minutes of pleasurable tension, pressed up against M in the hall closet of her former flat, was a night that James Bond would never forget.

He gave her a family heirloom as a declaration of his love, even if her husband lived at the time. In those moments he felt her conflict over him. Bond was just now getting the stubborn woman to admit her feelings for him, while lying in his arms after making love.

"And M...Olivia my love...Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas James Bond."

The End.


End file.
